One week to fall in love
by TheLineCero
Summary: —Tener una relación significa empezar de cero a adaptarse, y esperar que otra persona se adapte a ti, lo cual es una pérdida de tiempo. A fin de cuentas, no van a estar ahí para siempre— {KnB If}
1. Medianoche

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T {futura}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

**Nota:**_ Crack pair._

* * *

**—One week to fall in love—**

* * *

_~** Medianoche **~_

_Soy un hipócrita._

Aquel era el séptimo mensaje que se me había acumulado en la bandeja de entrada del teléfono durante toda la tarde, y pese a no ser ninguna convocatoria de mi madre para que asistiese a otra de sus encerronas de matrimonios concertados, no pudo hacerme especialmente feliz. Aún con la dedicación de Satsuki por llenar el texto de cosas sin sentido y emoticonos exageradamente dulces, abrir la foto adjunta hacía que me volviese a dar cuenta de lo que ahora había frente a mí. Bajo el texto _"Tendremos una gran fiesta de cumpleaños pronto. ¡Compra regalitos, tío Daiki!", _estaba Satsuki con un crío de dos años en brazos, intentando entrar en la foto al ladear la cabeza y haciendo muecas que, supongo, le resultarán graciosas. Quizás lo sean, porque es ahí cuando se te escapa la típica risa irónica que sólo pretende aliviar la tensión de la garganta, pero que se te termina quedando en los labios hasta darte cuenta de que estás sonriendo como un imbécil sin propósito alguno.

Bajo el pretexto del trabajo y la promesa de por lo menos pasarme un rato llegado el día, ignoré el octavo mensaje de mi madre y me metí el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Cada vez que lo pienso, me pregunto dónde ha quedado esa parte de mí capaz de levantar el mentón y vomitar las verdades, aunque fuesen la mierda que nadie quiere escuchar. En el momento en el que empiezas a tragarte tus propios sentimientos es cuando te das cuenta de que eres un adulto, supongo. Que me resulte o no un soberano coñazo ya es otra cuestión…

Agito la cabeza cuando un copo de nieve se me cuela por el cuello de la chaqueta, dándome un escalofrío. Subo la cremallera y me enrollo mejor la bufanda, intentando soportar el frío de mediados de enero hasta llegar a casa y darme un buen baño. Tengo ganas de tirarme en el sofá y hacer zapping hasta quedarme frito; ha sido un día muy largo.

Aún siendo pasadas las doce de la noche, queda gente caminando por la calle. Hay un quitanieves en la avenida de al lado, esperando el cese de actividades nocturnas para empezar a limpiar la carretera. El tráfico es lento, organizado por los guardias de turno, mientras que la gran pantalla de una tienda de electrónica barata anuncia la posible ventisca que azotará desde la costa esta madrugada. Por una vez me alegro de haber tenido el turno de tarde, aunque haya terminado trabajando un par de horas extra debido a los preparativos para lo que está por venir.

Doblo la esquina y siento el móvil volver a vibrar. Chasqueo la lengua, lo saco y veo otra vez el nombre de mi madre en el remitente. Que pesada, joder.

—¿Qué hace…?

—Eso es peligroso.

Paso de largo a una pequeña multitud inquieta, esquivando a dos mujeres que cuchichean entre ellas. No sé como contestar ya a esta condenada vieja cabezota para que se dé cuenta de que no me interesan sus propuestas. Al final, acabaré mandándola al carajo y cambiando de teléfono, verás…

—¡Maldito loco! ¿¡Qué haces ahí en medio!? —escucho un grito furioso y la bocina escandalosa de un coche. Dejo el mensaje a medias, interrumpiendo mi concepto de sutilidad a la hora de negarme, y vuelvo la cabeza hacia el escándalo que he dejado seis metros atrás.

Al principio no entendí por qué tanto jaleo, pero después de seguir la mirada del populacho pude verlo. Había un hombre tirado sobre el manto de nieve de la carretera, con los brazos y pies estirados, inmóvil. La bocina venía de un coche que al parecer intentaba pasar y el grito del conductor frustrado que estaba dentro, dándole a las largas como si tuvieran el poder de moverle. Cuando vio que no, y arrastrando un poco de humanidad consigo, apagó el motor y salió en su rescate. Las dos chicas que había pasado de largo también reunieron el valor para acercarse, preocupadas.

Al parecer, los de tráfico no han visto nada al tratarse de una zona más aislada del centro, así que me toca apechugar y hacer más horas extras. Este día no acabará nunca…

—Apartaos —empujé a un lado a un tío trajeado y gordo y a una niñata que grababa con el móvil—. Apartaos, por favor. Fuera, fuera… —apuré el paso hasta llegar al cuerpo justo cuando el conductor del coche rezongaba y maldecía por lo bajo. Y con razón.

El puñetero gilipollas tumbado ahí en medio estaba sonriendo, mientras había empezado a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo como si pretendiese hacer un ángel en la nieve. Llevaba una gabardina gruesa y de color arcilla, pero completamente húmeda y mal puesta. Estaba despeinado y con las mejillas y la nariz tan rojas que parecía un maldito muñeco de navidad.

—¡Que refrescante, que refrescante! —lo oí decir entonces—. La verdad es que me estaba dando un calor horrible. Esto está mejor. Mucho mejor.

¿Un loco? No fastidies, no quiero ponerme a convencer a un chiflado de que la carretera no es lugar para echarse un sueñecito. No podría tener paciencia con él cuando su cara me está pidiendo a gritos que le dé una buena hostia. En serio, ¿qué pasa con ese jeto de felicidad tan absurdo…? Me pone la piel de gallina.

—Es una pena que no se vean las estrellas esta noche —siguió hablando al acercarme, arrugando la nariz cuando me di cuenta de que apestaba a alcohol. Genial, un puto borracho al terminar mi turno—. La verdad es que me gustaría poder verlas. Es un buen momento para verlas… —parpadeó, con los ojos dilatados y la expresión repentinamente serena.

Su cara quiere sonarme de algo, pero no lo ubico… ¿Lo habré arrestado antes?

—Maldito inútil —escupió el conductor del coche, dándole un puntapié en el hombro—. Muévete de aquí, tengo prisa.

—¿Por qué no vuelve al coche y se relaja? —gruñí, viendo como me lanzaba una mala mirada. Sólo bastó enseñarle la placa de policía ajustada al cinturón del pantalón para que dejase de tocar los huevos y retrocediese. Después me agaché, dándole un manotazo en la frente al borracho—. Oye, tú.

El grandullón dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y me miró.

—¿Hum…? —parpadeó tan despacio que me exasperó.

—Deja de hacer el tonto. ¿Tienes a alguien que venga a recogerte?

—Tal vez —respondió, y otra vez alargó esa sonrisa de idiota. Aquella vez no me contuve y le di una buena palmada en la mejilla.

—No me jodas con "_tal vez_". ¿Tienes o no?

—No… —gimoteó, frotándose la mejilla con una mano seguramente helada—. No hay razón para molestar a nadie.

—Me estás molestando a mí, cabronazo —me tembló la ceja, queriendo controlar la vena del cuello antes de que pareciera una tubería. Suspiré, le agarré de la pechera de la chaqueta y el brazo y tiré de él hacia arriba—. Da igual, levántate. Dime donde vives…

—Soy japonés, lo juro —me lloriqueó.

—¡Ya sé que eres japonés, tonto del nabo! Me refiero a una casa, ¡tú casa! —la paciencia se me fue a la mierda y grité, aunque luego me dije que no merecía la pena discutir con un borrachuzo—. Ponte derecho, coño…

Le planté una mano en la espalda para que no volviese a caerse hacia atrás y la noté mojada y fría. Él se pasó la muñeca por la frente, apartándose flequillo y nieve de la cara. Después de un suspiro lleno de vaho habló, como dormido.

—Shinagawa.

—Shinagawa —repetí—. De acuerdo. ¿Tienes coche?

La pregunta pareció hacerle gracia, porque volvió a descojonarse sólo. Me miró con aire soñador, y entre risas por fin me respondió:

—¡Nop~!

Lo solté, e inmediatamente se cayó de espaldas y se hundió en la nieve. Se acabó; no puedo seguir hablando con él sin querer partirle los dientes. Si tuviese coche me lo pensaría, pero me niego a cargar con aquel lastre las cinco paradas que hay desde Ueno hasta Shinagawa; y aunque existiese la remota posibilidad de que tuviese tanto tiempo libre, la línea Yamanote ha cerrado hace hora y media. Que alguno de los curiosos que miran lo arrastre a la comisaría más cercana para que duerma la mona hasta mañana…

—Pero… —habló de nuevo, con la voz cascada y pastosa. Había estirado el brazo cuando yo ya me levantaba, cogiéndome el bajo del pantalón entre los dedos—. No quiero volver a casa. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un poco más?

Giré la cabeza y le miré, parpadeando ante aquella petición tan infantilmente lúcida. Aquel tío tendría que estar rondando por lo menos mi edad, pero tuve la impresión de que era como ese niño que huye de casa para no oír discutir a los padres. Me devolvió la mirada con un brillo de incoherente ruego y una sonrisa que le temblaba por el frío. O tal vez porque la estaba forzando a estar ahí.

—Sólo un momento —insistió, y sin soltarme, volvió la vista al cielo—, hasta que se me olvide lo poco maduro que soy y pueda alegrarme por ellos con sinceridad.

Aquello me removió algo en el estómago. Una asquerosa y desagradable sensación que se trepaba hasta hacerme arrugar la cara. _Alegrarse por ellos con sinceridad…_ Sé que no se está refiriendo a mí y que habla por sí mismo y los problemas que sea que tenga, pero la impresión de quedar tan expuesto me heló la sangre un segundo. No quiero que un completo desconocido venga a destapar mi mierda, y mucho menos con tan pocas palabras y de manera tan inconsciente. Era como estar dejando a vista de todo el mundo lo falso que te has atrevido a ser sin ninguna consideración a quien puedas aludir y arrastrar.

No pude ni pretender prohibirme pensar en lo que aquello podía significar para mi, en todo eso que me encabronaba conmigo mismo y que, jodida fuera mi suerte, tenía mucho que ver con lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Maldita sea —gruñí, girándome hacia él—. Tendría que haberte pasado de largo —él me miró, sin comprender mucho. Y la verdad, yo tampoco me estoy enterando de nada. Sólo sé que le estoy ofreciendo una mano y un hombro a un tío que apesta a sake y tierra mojada, bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de gente que al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Lo rodeé como pude de la cintura y le di un golpe en el muslo con la rodilla, para que caminase de una vez y dejase de buscar un equilibrio que no encontraría, dado como iba. Estaba frío y para colmo es un tío enorme y pesado. Dejando un rastro de huellas raras en la nieve, conseguí llegar a la acera y avanzar desde allí, escuchando como el conductor impaciente daba un volantazo y se perdía por la carretera. Tengo la mente en blanco mientras le oigo respirar ruidosamente junto a mí, balbuceando vete tú a saber qué.

Quiero pensar que hago esto por mera satisfacción personal; por hacerle asumir las consecuencias de estar diciendo unas gilipolleces que no quería oír, aunque luego me arrepienta de haberlo hecho. No sé qué pasa. No sé que quiero. Pero ahora la idea de tirarme sólo en el sofá no me atrae tanto.

—Ganguro-san, lo siento… —lo escuché—. Voy a vomitar…

—¿A quién coño llamas _ganguro_? —lo miré mal, para luego contener el aire—. ¡Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima!

Que me arrepentiré de esto es un hecho. ¿Será muy tarde para dejarlo tirado en una cuneta…?


	2. Lunes: El policía

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T {futura}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

**Nota:**_ Crack pair._

* * *

**—One week to fall in love—**

* * *

~ _**Lunes: El policía**_ ~

Tetsu no había crecido mucho. Cada vez que le tenía cerca y veía que su cabeza apenas me llegaba a los hombros era como volver a estar en el instituto, donde el estar juntos no resultaba tan raro. Ahora, casi diez años después, el verle rondar cerca de mí era casi un milagro.

Pasaba del medio día cuando lo vi caminar frente a la comisaría, envuelto en una chaqueta enorme y una bufanda que le tapaba la nariz. Llevaba dos bolsas de la compra en las manos y un gorro de lana que se había calado hasta las cejas, lo que le hacía parecer una especie de muñeco acolchado sin expresión alguna.

—Menudas pintas…

—Hace frío —argumentó, levantando una bolsa en mi dirección—. Kimchi casero.

—Espero que no lo haya hecho ella… —enarqué una ceja antes de aceptar la bolsa y mirar con miedo el interior.

—Que no te oiga decir eso —se apartó un poco la bufanda mientras se refugiaba en el interior de la estación, aprovechando la tenue calefacción. Lo vi sonreír sutilmente, con ese intento de aire adulto que se esforzaba por tener.

Tetsu vive en Aoyama. Me acuerdo del lugar y calle exactos, y también de las puñeteras paredes estrechas del recibidor porque en su día tuve, por cojones, que ayudar con la mudanza. Se había instalado allí después de conseguir un curro fijo cuidando críos en una guardería. La casa no estaba mal; era de esas familiares de tipo occidental que parecían traer la frase _"hecha para llenarse de niños"_ en medio del contrato de hipoteca, lo cual era más que obvio si la ocupaba una parejita de recién casados.

No sé como coño lo había hecho, pero después de tanto intento frustrado por enamorarle (o llamar su atención, simplemente), Satsuki lo había enredado de tal manera que lo hizo pasar por el altar hace cuatro años. Hace dos tuvieron un niño regordete que es la viva imagen de su padre. Con toda aquella carga familiar, y teniendo en cuenta que vive en el quinto pino, no es raro que me resulte sospechoso el que esté merodeando por mi zona. Son pocos los que conoce que viven cerca de este distrito, según sé, así que aquello sólo podía ser, o bien una visita sin intención alguna, o una visita que finge no tener una intención detrás de ese Kimchi casero.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté directamente, después de dejar la bolsa en mi escritorio e ir a buscarle una lata de café caliente.

—Aún no le he comprado su regalo de cumpleaños a Ran.

—Los juguetes para críos los compras en Shinjuku. En Ikebukuro, incluso; no vienes a Ueno —me crucé de brazos, mirándole. Él, que se había sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa que parecía disculparse por la trola.

—Satsuki está preocupada por ti —ahora está hablando claro—. Dice que tal vez es porque trabajas demasiado, pero te nota distante.

—Satsuki nota distante a cualquiera que no le preste atención cada cinco minutos.

—Aomine-kun —me cortó con calma, y volvió a mirarme fijamente con esos ojos de perro abandonado—. Está todo bien, ¿verdad? Si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y estoy seguro de que con Satsuki también.

Desgraciadamente para Tetsu, las cosas en las que pienso o las cosas que siento no pueden solucionarse con aquel tipo de confianza que siempre me presta. Tendiéndome la mano no hará que me deshaga de todos los pensamientos absurdos que tengo, porque sé que él no podrá comprenderlo. Ahora que tiene a alguien, que tiene una familia y un camino por donde tirar, sé que no queda espacio para mí.

—No digas gilipolleces —enarqué una ceja y levanté el labio, burlón—. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo ha estado rulando por aquí desde que empezó el invierno? ¡No te haces una maldita idea! —zarandeé la mano, restándole importancia—. Dile a Satsuki que no te llene la cabeza de mis supuestos problemas y que se centre más en mejorar sus técnicas en la cama.

—Como ella sabía que dirías algo parecido, me encargó decirte que _sus técnicas son mucho mejores que las de cualquier actriz que hayas visto en tus películas guarras, pero que ya nunca podrás disfrutar de ellas. _Citando textualmente.

—Zorra… —refunfuñé, antes de que un hombre trajeado y más redondo que un bollo se asomase por la puerta de la comisaría. Interrumpí mis maldiciones internas y salí a recibirle. Era un simple empresario de los edificios de la zona que venía a entregar lo que parecía ser una cartera con los bordes descoloridos, alegando después que la había encontrado de camino al trabajo. Con la buena obra realizada, el gordo se escabulló entre la gente.

—¿Aún no has conseguido a alguien con _técnicas de cama_ propias? —oí preguntar a Tetsu, mientras yo simplemente lanzaba la cartera al portafolios de la mesa de al lado. Lo vi esparciendo las carpetas de mi mesa y hojeando unas cuantas al intuir de qué se trataban—. Veo que tu madre sigue insistiendo en eso.

—Ya sabes cómo es —me apoyé en el borde de mi mesa y cogí una de las carpetas. En ella había un montón de información académica, registros personales, fotografías antiguas y una tamaño folio con la cara de una mujer que rondaba los veinticuatro. Miré la información; no, veinticinco—. Hasta que no me case seguirá fundiéndome a mensajes y petándome el correo.

Mis padres son los seres más tradicionalistas que te puedas echar a la cara. Mi madre había empezado a insistir con que encontrase pronto una buena mujer después de haber conseguido un trabajo como agente de policía. Al parecer, y según sus fantasías de dorama cutre, lo único que me falta para ser feliz es formar mi propia familia y darle nietos. Es obvio que lo único que le interesa es no quedar mal con las cotorras del barrio al tener un hijo de veintiséis años que aún no ha tenido ni una novia que le durase más de tres meses. Y mi padre piensa por un estilo, pero con sus colegas de departamento. No digo que no les importe un carajo yo, pero creo que están la hostia de pesados últimamente con la reputación de la familia y el _qué pensarán. _Me tienen un poco tocado de los huevos ya…

—¿Y ninguna de estas te ha gustado? —Tetsu dio la vuelta a una foto, maliciosamente inexpresivo—. Mira: copa D.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre _quererlas para casarte_ y _quererlas para follártelas_.

Tetsu bajó la foto con resignación y cerró la carpeta. La conversación que siguió fue como una de los viejos tiempos; él me contaba que habían derribado las viejas canchas del parque junto a nuestro antiguo instituto, y yo le respondía que la policía estuvo presente para contener a las masas. Cuando me expresaba su deseo de volver a jugar alguna vez juntos, yo le contaba sobre los planes del ayuntamiento para abrir un nuevo centro deportivo en Nippori, y que podríamos ir a estrenar el parqué de la cancha. Al comentarme que le habían regalado un balón de baloncesto a su hijo el primer año, no tuve nada que decir. O más bien, respondí automáticamente con lo que se esperaría oír.

Son esos momentos en los que me siento muy por detrás de ellos, porque no puedo tener una opinión personal al respecto.

Dos horas y media de conversación después, Tetsu se marchó tras hacerme prometer que iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ran. Con un suspiro y un hambre de muerte, me tiré en la silla y miré las citaciones a los Omiai de mi madre con fastidio. Todo se resume a que no quiero tener una relación seria. Empezar de cero a adaptarse, y esperar que otra persona se adapte a ti es una pérdida de tiempo. A fin de cuentas, no van a estar ahí para siempre.

Supongo que el número de conexiones inmediatas que se tienen en la vida tiene un límite, y creo que después de Tetsu y Satsuki, he agotado el cupo de lo que puedo considerar _mejores amigos._

Cuando me disponía a abrir el envase del Kimchi, mi compañero de turno llegó justo a tiempo para probarlo y asegurarme de que no era mortal…

**[...]**

En el atardecer de aquel lunes la nieve nos había dado algo de tregua. Me cambié el uniforme y me enfundé en una chaqueta gruesa y un gorro de lana viejo y azul, dejando amontonadas en la taquilla las carpetas de los Omiai hasta que tuviese la decencia de quemarlas en algún sitio. Me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo, con cuatro mensajes que no pienso leer, y cogí la cartera. Fue cuando me acordé de la que dejaron al medio día.

—Oye, ¿puedes mirar la información de contacto de este DNI? —grité al tío que me sustituía en el turno de noche, mientras abría la cartera para echar un vistazo. Tenía un ticket de un restaurante arrugado por la humedad y el interior de los plásticos mojados, pero el dinero ya se lo habían mangado mucho antes de traerla—. No me da tiempo, así que localiza al…

Miré la foto del carnet con más atención. Y cuando mi compañero salía por fin del vestuario, yo ya me había largado.

Con razón su cara me sonaba de algo. Ese borracho…

Anoche, cuando por fin conseguí que anduviese lo más cercano a derecho que pudo, me tocó aguantar su retahíla hasta mi casa. El por qué recogí a un tío que acabó vomitándome los zapatos y babeándome el hombro es aún un misterio en el que no me he puesto a reflexionar; sobre todo si me pongo a pensar en lo que pasó nada más llegar a mi apartamento.

Vivo en un bloque con acceso trasero, donde hay una rampa que lleva a los aparcamientos. Fue una proeza evitar que ese chalado se lanzase en plancha para deslizarse, aunque al final me hiciera caer dos veces. Llegué a casa con el culo congelado y un cabreo del quince que no se me olvidaría en semanas.

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía este tío en Ueno? O mejor dicho, ¿qué hacía precisamente _él_ tirado en medio de la calle, con la madre de todas las cogorzas encima? Me lo pregunté fugazmente mientras subía en el ascensor del bloque y hurgaba en todos los bolsillos de aquella cartera cochambrosa.

Cuando entré, sus zapatos y la gabardina enorme color arcilla seguían tiradas en el recibidor. Y más allá, unas piernas despatarradas en el suelo.

—Hey… —le pisé el culo con el pie descalzo y lo moví—. ¿Sigues vivo…?

—Bueno… —lo escuché reírse con voz ronca y casi con ironía—. Parece que sí.

—¿Disfrutando de una maravillosa resaca después de la juerga? —me burlé, vaciando los bolsillos en la barra que cerraba la cocina antes de quitarme la chaqueta. Me remangué la camisa y me agaché junto a él, tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Tenía una camisa gruesa y simplona de manga larga y unos calzoncillos cortos y anchos a rayas que le hacían parecer una puta ilusión óptica. Tuve que quitarle los pantalones porque también acabó vomitándolos—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Volver del baño —se incorporó sobre los codos—. Pero me pareció buena idea tumbarme aquí cuando el techo empezó a retorcerse.

—Vamos, que te caíste de narices —volvió a reírse y suspiré, cogiéndolo del brazo—. Esta es la última vez que te recojo del suelo.

—Sí. Gracias.

Dejé que se apoyase en mi hombro y le llevé por el corto pasillo hasta el salón. Noté inmediatamente que cojeaba, y pude ver la mala pinta que tenían sus rodillas cuando se dejó caer en el sofá. Las frotó con las palmas de las manos, como si pretendiese calentarlas, mientras que se apoyaba en el respaldo, respirando hondo. Después, me miró.

—Siento los… —parpadeó varias veces y enderezó la cabeza, perdiendo el hilo de una disculpa que no le serviría para nada—. ¿Aomine?

Por lo menos parece que se acuerda de mí. Eso aligera las cosas.

—Más te vale que lo sientas —saqué la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón y se la lancé al regazo—, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Él miró la cartera, después volvió a mi cara y una vez más a su regazo, tratando de hilar acontecimientos.

—Vaya, ¡que coincidencia! Eres la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarme —sonrió. O lo intentó, por lo menos. El flemón enrojecido de la mejilla izquierda le impedía gesticular mucho. Ah, claro. _Ese_ flemón…—. Ouch… Aunque no puedo decir que sea un reencuentro bonito. ¿Qué ha pasado? Parece que me hayan dado una buena paliza…

—Que va. Sólo has empinado el codo de más; el puñetazo corre de mi cuenta.

—¿Eeeh? —me miró con reproche infantil—. ¿Por qué? Duele una barbaridad…

—Después de intentar meterme la lengua hasta la tráquea, **quiero** que te duela.

Puedo decir el momento exacto en el que contuvo el aire y me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Y no era para menos. Anoche, después de ayudarle, con voluntad y poca paciencia, a quitarse los zapatos, el señorito había tenido la gran idea de aferrarse a mi cuello y plantarme una gigantesca mano en la nuca, poniendo morros con toda la intención de darme un beso de tornillo. Sintiéndolo mucho, lo único de tornillo que hubo en ese recibidor fue el puñetazo que le encajé dos segundos después.

En aquel silencio incómodo, lo vi ponerse serio de golpe.

—Podrías haber hecho el sacrificio de dejarte.

Le di tal colleja que se le olvidaría, por lo menos un buen rato, el dolor de la cara. Poco después, me perdí tras la barra de la cocina y busqué el par de bolsas térmicas que guardaba en los armarios de arriba. Aún se estaba quejando cuando se las tendí, sentándome en el sofá individual que estaba a un lado. Le vi poner una cara de estúpida felicidad cuando el calor de las bolsas le calentó las articulaciones de las rodillas moradas.

—¡Mucho mejor! Siempre se me resienten cuando hace frío.

—Y la mejor manera de evitarlo es acostándote en la calle en pleno invierno. Buena idea, genio —fingió otra sonrisa, y si pretendía decir algo, le corté:— ¿A qué venía eso, por cierto?

—Bueno…

—¿Es que te han despedido o algo?

—No.

—¿Problemas de dinero?

—En absoluto.

—¿Líos con la _yakuza_?

—¿Tú cuentas? —levantó la comisura.

—Cuando me toques los cojones de verdad, lo sabrás —levanté el mentón, viendo como esa perpetua sonrisa sutil descendía, junto con su mirada, hasta fijarse en algún punto de la mesa de centro.

—Quería poder despejarme un poco y supongo que me pasé con el sake —encogió los hombros en una carcajada interna y patética—. Es lo que toca cuando no estás acostumbrado a beber.

—No estás dando muchos detalles —reproché-. ¿No era a ti a quien llamaban _Corazón-algo? _Me cuesta creer que perdieras el norte sólo para despejarte.

—No me gusta ese apodo —protestó, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos—. Además, ya no estamos en el instituto. Las personas cambian y todos tenemos preocupaciones de las que hacernos cargo. Tú eres igual, ¿no?

—Mi única preocupación ahora mismo es que tengo a un gilipollas de casi dos metros atufándome la casa.

Kiyoshi carcajeó.

—Lo siento por eso.

No me dijo nada más. Y en aquel nuevo silencio, no pude evitar recordar las palabras por las que ahora mismo estaba allí sentado.

_"… __hasta que se me olvide lo poco maduro que soy y pueda alegrarme por ellos con sinceridad."_

Es obvio que le ha pasado algo gordo; pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber por dónde van los tiros. En primer lugar, no recordaba siquiera su nombre hasta hace unos minutos, lo que hace de mi decisión de ayudarle aún más surrealista. De todas maneras, aquello tendría que terminar allí; ya fuera porque él mismo se diese cuenta de que tenía que largarse o que yo mismo lo despidiese de una patada en el culo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, llevaba casi cinco minutos con la mente en blanco.

—Dejemos el interrogatorio para luego —me levanté y me estiré, preguntándome a dónde había ido esa pereza que siempre me atacaba después del trabajo—. ¿Te puede el estómago con un ramen instantáneo?

—Oh, sí. Desde luego que sí —se palmeó el estómago como un oso bobalicón—. Ya he echado todo lo que tenía que echar y ahora me muero de hambre.

—Ese dato me sobraba… —señalé con el pulgar a la puerta del pasillo—. Ve a bañarte entonces. No pienso cenar contigo al lado, apestas.

—¡Ya te vale! Sabes que no puedo ni levantarme… —lo intentó.

—Pues arrástrate.

—¡Aomine…!

La patada en el culo puede esperar, supongo.


	3. Martes: El borracho

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T {futura}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

**Nota:**_ Crack pair._

* * *

**—One week to fall in love—**

* * *

~ **Martes: _El borracho_** ~

Odio el turno de mañana.

Salir de la cama cuando la estrella porno de tus sueños empezaba a gritar lo grande que la tenías era siempre la mayor mierda del mundo. Sobre todo si ese par de tetas ficticias estaban ahí, al alcance de tu mano. Por desgracia, cuando empezaban a botar descontroladamente al ritmo del despertador, es evidente que no disfrutas tanto la situación como antes. Es un gatillazo mañanero de la hostia con el que tienes que apechugar por cojones.

Me rasco la cabeza mientras bostezo, para después estirarme y hacer que los huesos restallen como balas de fogueo. Arrastrando los pies envueltos en calcetines de lana, salgo del cuarto para empezar la rutina.

Está amaneciendo y el cielo sigue tan gris como el día anterior. No nieva, lo que por lo menos me garantiza un respiro de aquí a la comisaría. Después de verme las caras con el inquilino de la tienda de campaña de mis pantalones, me planto delante del espejo. Sí, ahí estoy. La misma cara de cabreo que todas las putas mañanas y el mismo pijama gris y azul que ya me queda pequeño, pero que no pienso tirar. Un poco de pasta de dientes y un silencio que me recuerda que es otro día más, sin cambios. Sin nada.

—Buenos días —escucho.

—Hey —devuelvo. Escupo la pasta que se me acumula y vuelvo al espejo. Y no es hasta que oigo el correr de un buen chorro de _agua_ y un suspiro de placer, que miro lentamente a mi izquierda—. ¡Joder, macho! ¿No puedes esperar a que salga?

—¡Lo siento, era cuestión de vida o muerte!

Resoplo y vuelvo al espejo, mucho más despierto que minutos antes. Nunca he tenido un ideal de mañana perfecta, pero fijo que podría haber sido mucho más feliz en aquella sin la necesidad de ver a Kiyoshi Teppei meando en mi baño. Sobre todo después de haberme dado la noche. Tuve que ir a despertarle dos veces porque se había quedado dormido en la bañera, y cuando por fin salió, arrugado como una pasa, tuvo el descaro de quejarse porque los fideos se le habían puesto blandos. Aún no sé cómo me aguanté las ganas de dejarle blanda la cara a hostias… Tal vez porque me dijo que después de aquel chapuzón de agua caliente las piernas le dolían menos.

Me enjuago la boca y termino de sacudirme la morriña empapándome la cara con agua fría. Mientras me seco, y él ya tira de la cadena, miro discretamente sus rodillas, ya no tan hinchadas. Anoche me contaba que después de la operación obligatoria por la que tuvo que pasar tras la graduación, y toda la rehabilitación que hubo después, aquella era una secuela normal debido a ciertos excesos que no cumplían, obviamente, las órdenes del médico de _estarse quietecito_. Tampoco me molesté en preguntar nada más; antes de darme cuenta habíamos cambiado de tema. Tampoco sé cómo ha acabado quedándose otra vez en mi casa. Sólo sé que después de cenar y volver a calentarse las bolsas de agua para rematar del todo el dolor, acabamos haciendo zapping en lo que su ropa se lavaba. Dejó de importarme si era una buena excusa o no cuando empezamos a comentar la repetición de un partido de liga del año pasado. El grandote no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer y a mí me resultó entretenido poder criticar las decisiones del árbitro con alguien que me llevase la contraria.

Cuando salí de la ducha volví al cuarto, saqué un bóxer del montón de ropa limpia que aún no he ordenado y me puse cualquier cosa que me abrigase de camino al tajo, donde ya me enfundaría en el uniforme. Y poniéndome la chaqueta estaba, ya volviendo al salón, cuando me paré en seco. Mi casa huele a pan y a café. Hay ruido en la cocina, y tuve un _deja vù_ hogareño tan raro que me descolocó unos segundos.

—¿Te hacen unas tostadas? —aquel bobo redomado estaba tras la barra, amontonando cuadrados de pan caliente en un plato. No ha intentado ni disimular los que se le han quemado en el tostador…—. Mi abuela solía hacer tortitas, pero no te queda apenas mantequilla ni huevos.

No sé qué pensar primero: en lo raro que se me hace verle haciendo el desayuno o en las confianzas tan flipantes que se está tomando el tío en una casa que no es, ni de lejos, la suya. Que no somos ni amigos, joder. ¿A qué venía eso…?

Ya lo hacía vestido y listo para largarse; aunque por lo menos tiene puesto su pantalón y el calzoncillo psicodélico ha desaparecido de mi vista.

—No hacía falta que cocinaras nada —me acerqué a la barra para recoger todo lo que dejé el día anterior. Las llaves, la placa, la cartera, el móvil con otro mensaje nuevo que ignorar…—. Suelo comprar cualquier cosa en el _konbini_ que me queda de camino.

—Considéralo un tentempié, entonces —arrastró el plato hacia mi después de coger una. Alzando una ceja en su dirección, acepté coger la que estuviese menos chamuscada. Salir de casa con una tostada en la boca… ¿soy una puta protagonista de manga shoujo o qué?

—Hay una llave en el cajón de la zapatera. Tírala en el buzón cuando cierres, tengo prisa —me calcé, y cuando lo vi asomarse, llenándose la boca de pan, le clavé la mirada esperando que captase la amenaza—. Soy policía. Róbame algo y fundiré la batería de mi _Taser _en tus pelotas.

Él sólo sonrió y se despidió con un gesto. Hoy tendría la misma rutina de patrullas e incidentes cotidianos (viejas perdiendo bolsos en el bus, niños paseándose solos en pleno centro y, con suerte, la persecución de algún ladronzuelo al que poder pisotear contra la acera), así que podré compensar aquel momentazo surrealista.

Llegué a la comisaría comiéndome el mismo sándwich de carne picada que siempre me compraba en el _konbini_. Saludé al compañero de turno, con el que sé que terminaré analizando las páginas de cualquier revista playboy que tenga en los cajones de mi mesa, y fui directo a los vestuarios a cambiarme. En lo que me duró el silencio, me pregunté si había sido buena idea dejar sólo en mi casa a alguien que sólo conocí de oídas en mi época de instituto. Lo único que puedo recordar de él es que su equipo dio la talla contra el nuestro; y no es que me hubiese fijado mucho en nadie más que en Kagami por aquel entonces, así que básicamente es un desconocido el que tiene ahora mismo la copia de la llave de mi casa. Dadas las pintas de idiota que tiene, no creo que pase nada. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no sepa nada de este tío.

—¿Podemos acceder a bases de datos personales desde aquí? —pregunté, saliendo al recibidor mientras me abrochaba la chaqueta y me encajaba la gorra.

—Con el código de acceso de un superior. Nosotros sólo podemos ver la información básica de los Documentos de Identidad y los números de contacto, si tienen —mi compañero me miró—. Pero dudo mucho que leyendo los trapos sucios de una mujer consigas llevártela a la cama.

—No es para eso, gilipollas —le di un codazo al pasar a su lado, mirando el panorama de la calle. Gente, gente y más gente, para no variar. Ya era casualidad que con todos los que vivimos en este distrito, fuese yo el que le recogiese. Ya da un poco igual, de todas formas; dudo mucho que vuelva a verle—. Haré la primera ronda. No tontees con las viejas casadas.

—Sólo con las que no tienen hijos.

**[…]** Dos paseos por el barrio, una discusión con mi compañero sobre voleibol femenino y tres encontronazos con las marujas de turno después, finiquité mi turno con un bizcocho casero bajo el brazo. Algunas octogenarias se toman muy en serio eso de ser abuelas y engordar a los nietos, aunque no sean los suyos. Además de que juraría que se ponen moradas mirándonos el culo.

Salí del tajo sin cambiarme, considerando que ya era hora de darle un lavado al uniforme siendo mañana mi día libre. Guardé la gorra en el interior de la chaqueta, contesté cualquier cosa a ese mensaje ignorado que me flotaba aún por la pantalla del móvil y me puse en marcha por la calle segundaria. No tengo ni idea de en qué gastar mi tiempo libre, como siempre, pero lo más seguro es que me pueda el aburrimiento y acabe jugando un partido con los chavales que se reúnen en las canchas del parque. Hace mucho que dejé de asistir a las reuniones de viejos alumnos o a los picnics que organizaba algún senpai, así que sólo me quedaba una buena selección de películas y las palizas continuas a los miembros de la NBA de mis videojuegos.

—¡Aomine! —levanté la mirada—. ¡Hey! —giré la cabeza, y al otro lado de la carretera estrecha partida en dos carriles, un careto familiar y estúpido alzaba la mano en mi dirección. Me hizo enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aún por aquí? —levanté la voz, para que me oyese. Él se puso las manos en forma de cuenco en la boca, como si el vocerrón que tenía no fuese suficiente para hacerse oír desde menos de treinta metros de distancia.

—No podía irme debiéndote algo —señaló a su espalda con el pulgar—. ¿Qué te apetece almorzar? Invito yo.

Estaba frente al _konbini_ del barrio. Un sitio muy cutre si pretendía compensar el coñazo que me supuso cuidar de él la otra noche. Miré a ambos lados de la carretera y crucé, trotando, hasta llegar a su lado.

—Así que eras policía de verdad —me dijo, mirándome el uniforme.

—En realidad soy un _stripper_, así que si sigues mirándome tendré que empezar a cobrarte —lo vi levantar la cabeza inmediatamente, con la boca abierta— … Es broma, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, tampoco me parecería mal si lo fueras.

—Prefiero no seguir esta conversación —lo pasé de largo. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y fui el primero en entrar. Lo escuché seguirme antes de que se cerrasen de nuevo. Aquella tienda se llevaba al mes gran parte de mi sueldo, ya que no solía ponerme a elaborar platos muy complicados a la hora de comer. El bocadillo de por la mañana y el _bento_ preparado para el almuerzo ya venían bastándome. Metí en la cesta dos bandejas con especial de ternera y me perdí por el pasillo de las neveras. No me quedaban cervezas.

Cuando me giré, de camino a la caja, vi a aquella mole castaña dudar entre dos paquetes de tallarines con tal seriedad que casi le podía escuchar pensar.

—Este —señalé el paquete rojo—. No se ablandan.

—Genial. ¿Qué salsa prefieres? Sé preparar la básica, pero creo que podría intentar algo más complicado si no te gusta el tomate.

—Kiyoshi —le llamé, deteniendo sus intenciones de ir hasta el final del pasillo—. Como sigas actuando como una recién casada, te daré una paliza. Que me empiezas a dar mucha grima, coño —le vi bajar las cejas y suspiré, caminando hacia él—. En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué sigues rondando por aquí si vives en Shinagawa. A mí no me debes nada así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿No quieres volver a casa o qué?

Antes de poder confirmarlo con su expresión, ya supe que había acertado de lleno. Su borrachera, sus palabras y sus ganas por inventarse cualquier cosa que le impidiese volver a su vida. Claro que yo no soy mejor que él si para colmo le ayudo no diciéndole que se largue. Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir que no entienda esa necesidad de mantenerse ocupado con algo, por muy absurdo que fuese.

—La verdad es que no —sonrió, mordiéndose por dentro el labio inferior.

—¿Y tu mujer no tiene nada que decir?

—Quizás lo diga cuando tenga una —me miró cuando lo pasé de largo—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No estás casado?

—¿Tengo pinta de ser el marido de alguien? —me giré, abriendo los brazos hacia él con ironía, para después darle la espalda y caminar hasta la otra punta del pasillo. Resulta muy evidente que quiere cambiar de tema, pero no cuela—. Mira, no sé lo que te habrá pasado, y tampoco es asunto mío, pero estás buscando consuelo en el tío equivocado. Yo no soy…

—No es eso —me interrumpió—. Tranquilo, no es _consuelo_ lo que busco. No es mentira que quiera agradecer que me echases un cable. Aunque…

_—¿Aunque…?_

Lo escuché soltar un suspiro disimulado en una risa.

—También es verdad que es una excusa para no irme —vamos avanzando. Ahora ya admite que me está utilizando—. Estar aquí… Estar así tampoco está tan mal. Es el tipo de normalidad que necesito hasta que pueda calmarme un poco y pensar con claridad —inmediatamente se forzó a cambiar el tono de voz—. Mientras, podemos sentarnos y, no sé, hablar de los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué _viejos tiempos_? Si con suerte nos habremos visto dos o tres veces en la vida, y no precisamente para mantener una conversación —era verdad. De no ser por la cartera, aún seguiría llamándolo el _Alto del Seirin_—. Para empezar, dudo que conozcas algo más que mi nombre.

—Y que perdiste contra Kagami —soltó, haciéndome levantar la mirada de los botes de boloñesa que tan desinteresadamente había acabado mirando.

—No me seas cabrón…

—Pero fue un encuentro increíble para todos. Kagami pudo descubrir su verdadero potencial gracias a ti y Kuroko parecía haber cumplido algún tipo de promesa a sí mismo. Tus habilidades nos dieron el día, sinceramente; pero parecías feliz. En algún momento del partido, empezaste a brillar con otro tipo de luz…

—No me hagas la pelota ahora, y menos hablando como Tetsu —caminé de nuevo a su lado, viendo como arqueaba las cejas y sonreía. Ya no sé como describir las expresiones que pone, y no tengo ni idea de con qué me saldrá la próxima vez. Este tío me hace sentir incómodo, y aún no sé por qué—. Tengo hambre, así que espero que cocines mejor de lo que hablas.

Le dejé en la mano una botella de salsa yakisoba y lo pasé de largo. Poco después lo escuché seguirme hasta la caja.

De camino a casa no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sacar otra vez el tema de nuestro partido, y como única cosa en común de la que podríamos opinar abiertamente, acabé metido de lleno en la conversación. Me contó que Kagami estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos y que solía visitar a sus viejos amigos durante el verano y las vacaciones, donde organizaban alguna salida que implicase acabar jugando al baloncesto. Seguramente, las mismas escapadas a las que Tetsu me ha invitado tantas veces y he acabado rechazando, por un motivo u otro. Al parecer, él también se había estado excluyendo de algunas en los últimos meses, alegando después que había sido debido a su trabajo como entrenador.

—¿De verdad? —no me lo creí.

—Claro que es verdad —enarcó una ceja, mientras dejábamos atrás la rampa de la parte trasera del edificio y llegábamos al ascensor—. Teníamos los torneos de navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía permitirme una pausa. Las chicas se estaban esforzando muchísimo por pasar a la final.

—¿Las chicas? —ahora me tocó a mí levantar una ceja—. No me jodas que entrenas a un equipo de liga femenina…

—Sí. Pero son todas muy buenas chicas; aunque en San Valentín lo paso un poco mal… —¡y se ríe!

—_Te odio_ —apuré el paso y lo dejé atrás. ¡Y parecía tonto! Tendría que estar poniéndose morado con ese harem rondándole todos los malditos días; así que a cambio de información sobre sus experiencias visuales en los vestuarios, le dejaría entrar en el ascensor. Meterme con él es más divertido de lo que esperaba.

La ventaja del peculiar _agradecimiento_ de Kiyoshi era que mientras yo me daba un buen baño, él me hacía un señor almuerzo con el que por fin llenar el estómago. El olor de las setas _shiitake_ y el yakisoba me llegó mientras me secaba y me envolvía en una toalla antes de salir hacia el cuarto para cambiarme de ropa. Verle en la cocina me resultó mucho menos raro que esta mañana, y mientras no se le vuelva a quemar nada, pues bienvenido fuese. No puedo decir que tenga algo mejor que hacer en lo que resta de día.

Mientras comíamos poco después, la cantinela de los locutores del canal de deportes fue lo único que se escuchó. No tuve mucho que decir cuando estaba tan ocupado llenándome la boca de una comida que está de muerte; aunque más tarde tuviera que apañármelas para entrar a saco en una discusión sobre los líderes de los campeonatos de la NBA. Kiyoshi insistía en que los Nets tenían más posibilidades que los Bulls de ser los completos líderes aquel año gracias a su alto porcentaje de buenas asistencias. Le tuve que abrir los ojos recordándole que los Bulls sobrepasaba esos porcentajes, y por mucho, con sus rebotes; lo que dio paso a otra sarta de tonterías que duró hasta que acabé tirado en el sofá, con la segunda cerveza en la mano, y él terminaba de fregar los platos. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablé tanto dentro de casa…

—Siempre pensé que tú acabarías fichado en alguno de los grandes —dijo poco después, palmeándome las piernas para que le dejase un hueco para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, se las dejé caer en el regazo—. ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte policía?

—¿Si te respondo a eso me dirás por qué no quieres volver a casa? —me miró, serio.

—Pensé que no te interesaba.

—He cambiado de opinión. Además, los policías tenemos la mala costumbre de querer enterarnos de todo. Igual eres un asesino en serie que sólo está huyendo después de matar a la vecina del quinto y yo, sin saberlo, estoy dejando que te sientes en mi sofá.

—Que bruto eres…

—¿Por qué? ¿El quinto te queda muy lejos?

Soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír también, mientras daba otro trago a la cerveza. Después, mirándome los pies y con una expresión menos tensa, decidió pasarse por el forro mi respuesta y me dio directamente la suya.

—Dos de mis amigos se van a casar. Llevaban saliendo desde que nos graduamos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que dieran el paso —jugueteó con el bajo de mi pantalón—. La noche que me recogiste venía de hablar con ellos sobre el tema. Quieren que sea su padrino de bodas, ¿sabes? —sonrió, aunque no pareció feliz ni de lejos—. Así que debería ser el primero en alegrarme por ellos y darles todo mi apoyo, y no comportarme como un quinceañero inmaduro.

Ahora entiendo el _"alegrarse por ellos con sinceridad"._ Es obvio que había encajado mal la noticia, y eso solo podía tener dos motivos: que no le gustasen un carajo las bodas o que hubiera un enamoramiento de por medio. Y creo saber en torno a cuál gira este drama.

—Pero no pudiste evitar serlo —él bajó aún más la cabeza, y me lo tomé como un _sí_—_. _Hubieras preferido ser tú el que se casase con ella, ¿verdad?

—Eso ahora da igual. No quisiera hacerles sentir culpables sólo porque yo no sepa ser discreto. En cuanto logre enfriarme la cabeza, iré personalmente a darles la enhorabuena. Esa vez, de verdad.

Me incorporé, resoplando, hasta acabar sentado. Kiyoshi estaba siendo tan absurdamente noble que mis ganas de darle otro puñetazo se iban incrementando más y más. Que no se lo hubiese dado ya significaba que cierta parte de mi estaba respetando el sacrificio que hacía, ya no solo como adulto, sino como hombre. Supongo que lo que pretende estos días es coger fuerzas suficientes para acabar aceptando el puesto de padrino sin que se le notase lo poco que le apetecía serlo. Es desquiciante.

—Y mientras, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir sonriendo como un imbécil aunque estés deprimido? Se te han adelantado y te han quitado a la chica, así que es lógico que puedas _no estar bien _—tiene la nuca tibia. Lo sé porque en algún momento de aquella cercanía, le he posado la mano encima para impedir que levantase la cabeza. Si quiere llorar, gritar o maldecir a alguien y que nadie le viese, aquel era un buen momento—. No tienes por qué ponerle buena cara a todo el mundo. Incluso los bobos como tú tienen derecho a ser egoístas de vez en cuando, aunque sólo sea consigo mismos.

—¿Hablas desde la experiencia? —su risa sonó temblorosa.

—No te pases —le pellizqué el cuello—. Si no quieres preocupar a tus amigos, estupendo. Pero yo no soy amigo tuyo, así que tendría que importarte una mierda lo que yo piense. No voy a darte ningún consejo o a mentirte diciendo que te olvidarás pronto de todo y encontrarás a alguien mejor, porque eso ya dependerá sólo de ti.

Nunca he sido de los que se ponen a compartir sus penas o comparar quién de los dos ha sido más desgraciado; no lo he hecho nunca y no lo haré ahora. Pero estoy tan cerca que puedo ver como se muerde el labio bajo las sombras que ha dejado el flequillo y se le arruga el mentón, así que algo de lo que he dicho parece haber sido suficiente para hacerle desahogarse.

—Siento mucho todo esto… —dijo en voz baja, mientras me cogía y apretaba la mano que tenía sobre las rodillas.

—No te emociones —bajé la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en su hombro—. _Esto_ está pasando porque estoy borracho; aprovéchate mientras puedas.

Creo que tanto él como yo sabemos que las cervezas que me he bebido eran sin alcohol.


	4. Miércoles: La decisión

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T {futura}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

**Nota:**_ Crack pair._

* * *

**—One week to fall in love—**

* * *

~** Miércoles:** **_La decisión_**_.~_

Me desperté con cierta sensación de aturdimiento, enfocando la luz cuadrada del techo antes de preguntarme qué hora sería. De todas formas daba igual, es mi día libre, así que intenté encogerme sobre mí mismo para poder seguir dejando, a falta de planes concretos, la mañana pasar. Maldito sea el puñetero rayo de sol que se me cuela por la ventana y tiene la puntería de darme en los ojos…

Sólo cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que había terminando sobando en el salón. En la mesa estaba aún la lata de cerveza y un paquete de pañuelos desechables que tuve que sacar del cuarto anoche, dado como terminó todo. Mirando al lado del sofá donde había pretendido enroscarme, puedo sentir aún fresco el recuerdo de aquel cuerpo enorme temblequeando por el lloriqueo y desahogando todo lo que se hubiera estado guardando a saber por cuánto tiempo.

_"__Incluso los bobos como tú tienen derecho a ser egoístas"_

Sigo pensando que no soy el más indicado para dar consejos, así que no sé exactamente en qué coño pensaba para soltar aquel tipo de cosas. Son pensamientos que comparto, pero que nunca practico, lo cual me hace sentirme aún más hipócrita de lo que ya he venido siendo. Creo que no sería capaz de soltarme tanto a estas alturas, cuando aquel sentimiento de querer romper algo ya tenía tantos años. El momento de triturar la mano de otro y ponerme a moquear el suelo de alguien ya pasó; aunque no esperaba ver a otro pasando por él. Ahora que lo pienso, es un poco… _incómodo._

—Joder, que frío… —me froto las manos para quitarme de encima el entumecimiento. Ahora que ya me he despertado del todo, el calor corporal empieza a abandonarme, por lo que corro a ponerme uno de los suéteres viejos que descansan en el montón de ropa sin colocar. Por cierto, debería colocarlo.

Saco la leche de la nevera cuando piso la cocina, espectacularmente limpia. Kiyoshi había fregado la noche anterior, y platos y calderos aún están en el escurridor. Enciendo la cafetera y echo una ojeada al móvil para ver que se cuece. Son las once y cuarto pasadas, tengo dos mensajes nuevos y una llamada perdida de Tetsu. De hecho, uno de los mensajes también es suyo. _"Le he comprado a Ran una camisa de Jordan y un parque de juegos" _¿Hay camisas de Jordan para críos de un año…? _"¿Vendrás mañana? Puedo ir a recogerte."_

Con todo lo bizarro que ha estado pasando, me había olvidado del cumpleaños de Ranmaru. Y de su regalo, todo sea dicho. No tengo ni idea de lo que comprar como supuesto _tío falso_ suyo que soy, y mucho menos sabiendo que me escabulliré de la fiesta en cuanto pueda. Antes, cuando celebrábamos los cumpleaños de cualquiera de nosotros, acabábamos o jugando en cualquier cancha callejera o en algún asador donde poder ponernos ciegos de ternera y sake. Ahora, con un niño de por medio, dudo mucho que la fiesta se alargue hasta la noche. Conociendo a Satsuki, ya lo estará preparando todo para mañana.

_"Tengo trabajo, así que me acercaré un momento en la moto." _Le respondo. Y sé que es mentira. Tengo patrullas por el distrito por la mañana, así que podría unirme a ellos por la tarde, pero simplemente no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo. La última vez que nos reunimos había varios miembros del antiguo Seirin y Kise, que nunca se perdía una. Raras veces iba el resto de la Generación de los Milagros a no ser que Satsuki los liase para que acabasen accediendo. Me pregunto si ese bobo irá… Dijo que necesitaba "serenarse", aunque a saber cuánto tiempo le llevará y de qué manera pensará hacerlo. No parece del tipo que comete tonterías; aunque sí sea de los que beban y se duerman en la calle. Anoche por lo menos se fue con la cabeza bien alta y muy sobrio de camino a la estación, así que no veo motivos para rallarme con eso.

Después del café, lo más seguro es que siga el plan de todos mis días libres y salga a comer, antes de poder dejar la mente en blanco echando unas canastas el resto de la tarde.

**[…]**

He acabado pasando por una franquicia de comida rápida y pedido un menú para llevar; y mientras papeo me ha dado por mirar tiendas de juguetes. A parte de los trenecitos a motor y el mogollón de tonterías que sacan de los animes, no he visto nada muy adecuado para un mocoso de apenas un año. No quiero rebanarme mucho la cabeza en un regalo del que no se acordará, así que igual podría empezar a abrirle los ojos y llevarle un buen catálogo de bellezas en bañador. Sería el _tío_ enrollado de la familia cuando el chaval tuviese quince.

Pasé de largo la tienda de mascotas cuando ya me terminaba la hamburguesa, y crucé a trote hacia la calle que subía y llevaba a las canchas del parque. El sitio estaba un poco hecho polvo, pero aquel rinconcito discreto de la ciudad era perfecto para perderse y hacer lo que te gusta. Por supuesto, no soy el único que piensa así; en ocasiones la cancha ha estado tan llena que los grupos que se reunían en ella acababan por formar uno sólo y turnarse para partidos de tres. Es como una comunidad de baloncesto callejero en la que a veces se apuesta dinero y, si hay buen rollo, el almuerzo del día siguiente. Un jubileta nos trajo una vez un no-sé-qué plato español cortesía de su mujer, y al caer la tarde me acuerdo que fuimos todos a darle las gracias. A la vieja casi le da un infarto al ver aparecer en su puerta a casi cuarenta tíos vestidos de sport.

Esos momentos son los que yo llamo _distracciones. _Ser parte de algo otra vez, y que puedas sentirte al mismo nivel que los demás, aunque sea sólo las horas en las que no deben ir a recoger a sus hijos o sus parientas no vengan a darles el coñazo. Jugar siempre ha sido mi método para aliviar el estrés y poder ser sincero, aunque sólo fuese con la pasión que me une a la pelota.

—¡Daiki-han! —el acentillo de un conocido me llega desde el final abierto de la calle. Viene con otros dos más, y los reconozco nada más acercarse—. Que temprano andas por aquí. ¿Hoy no arrestas a nadie?

—Me he dejado las esposas en el cabecero de la cama —le digo, y pillando la indirecta, me devolvió la sonrisa. Entramos juntos al camino del parque, donde se abría la cancha, mientras discutíamos a quién le tocaba traer la comida hoy y qué grupos querrían tomarse la revancha de la derrota anterior. Como no soy tan asiduo como aquellos que tienen trabajos de turno fijo, necesito ponerme al día de a quién hay que ganar y quien ha perdido ya de antemano.

—Kazu-han no vendrá —me dijo uno, levantando el meñique—. Problemas con la novia. Así que tendrán que buscarse otro jugador. Y al viejo Shou le ha crujido la cadera; mucho había tardado.

—No te rías del pobre viejo —hice una bola con la bolsa del menú y la dejé caer en la papelera junto a la entrada de la cancha. Sólo habían dos personas más hablando bajo la canasta, que no tardaron en levantar el brazo para saludarnos al vernos llegar—. Sus clavadas nos hacían sudar.

Me encanta la sensación de pisar el hormigón de la cancha.

—Lo dice el que no nos da tregua a ninguno.

Es como quitarse uno de esos abrigos que te pican sobre la piel y dejar que el viento te refresque. Una emoción controlada que no te deja pensar en nada más; sólo eres tú, la pelota y el aro. Correr, acalorarse, dejar atrás, hacer al tiempo detenerse, aguantar la respiración cuando tiras, amenazar al rival sin decir ni hacer nada, cortar posibilidades, demostrar tu resistencia. No hay nada mejor para _serenarse_ que esto.

_Ah._ Claro. Quizás…

—Esperad un momento, ahora vuelvo —aviso, dejando el calentamiento básico a medias. Le paso el balón a uno de los miembros de mi improvisado equipo de tres y camino hacia las mochilas de deporte y los abrigos hechos una pelota en el suelo, sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del mío.

El número de emergencias varía según el distrito, así que me aseguré de marcar al de Ueno mientras me apoyaba en la verja que cerraba uno de los lados de la cancha.

—Soy Aomine —interrumpí el clásico discurso de la centralita de "exponga su emergencia" al reconocer la voz del compañero con el que compartí turno ayer—. No me hagas dictarte el puto número de placa ahora, tengo prisa. ¿Podrías darme el teléfono de contacto de alguien fuera de nuestro distrito? No, no es una mujer. ¡Que no, coño! —levanté la vista al cielo. Hace un frío que pela, pero no es un mal plan para un miércoles. Tendrá que joderse y venir-. Apunta: Shinagawa; Kiyoshi Teppei.

[…] No puedo decir que esté seguro de lo que he hecho. Tampoco de por qué. Pero a veces no está de más dejarse llevar un poco; sobre todo si eso implica ver al grandote aparecer con la nariz roja y la maldita chaqueta color arcilla.

Nos había dado tiempo de jugar dos partidos y a la cancha se habían unido ocho personas más, lo que eran un total de dieciséis tíos dando la brasa dentro y fuera de la línea de juego. Kiyoshi aparecía casi dos horas después por el camino izquierdo del parque, encogido dentro del cuello de la chaqueta mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en devolverme la llamada, me asomé al camino y le hice una señal con el brazo.

—¿He llegado a tiempo? —sonrió, mientras se acercaba, guardándose el teléfono y mirando hacia las canchas—. Menudos ánimos para el frío que hace.

—El ambiente se ha caldeado cuando han empezado los partidos de verdad —expliqué, mirándole. Ya no tiene los ojos tan hinchados como la noche anterior, y en general parece estar presentable, así que supongo que es menos idiota de lo que parece. Parpadeé cuando me pilló observándole, e hice una mueca antes de girarme y volver a entrar en la cancha—. Venga. Uno de los equipos necesita otro jugador.

—¿Para enfrentarse a ti? —me siguió—. Aún recuerdo la derrota de la primera vez y lo difícil que fue a la segunda.

—¿Qué pasa? —alcé una ceja—. ¿Tanto tiempo entrenando chiquillas te ha quitado confianza en tus habilidades?

Me posó la mano en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que bien podría haber sido un guantazo.

—No seas tan duro con un senpai —me volvió a dar, y tuve que apartarle la mano antes de que siguiera arreándome gratuitamente. Le había cambiado la expresión, y ahora sonreía como recuerdo haberlo visto hacerlo hace tiempo—. Estará bien. _Vamos a divertirnos~_

Las habilidades de Kiyoshi destacan por su capacidad de mantener la mente fría en momentos tensos. Por lo que pude ver en partidos como el que jugaron contra el Yosen, Kiyoshi era el centro perfecto; confiable, protector, carismático y buen jugador. No por nada era uno de los reyes destronados, y aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarle directamente al ser absolutamente eclipsado por Kagami, ahora podía medirme con él y comprobar si era capaz de entretenerme. A los otros dos de nuestro equipo rival pareció entusiasmarles la idea de tener a alguien tan alto dirigiendo el juego y defendiendo la canasta, y ya flipándose mucho juraron que me harían pagar el almuerzo del próximo día.

Después de uno de los partidos en curso, y que el grandote calentase y se hiciera con el que sería su equipo, salimos a la cancha. El balón se puso en juego por nuestro lado, y después de un amague de pasármela, salí corriendo hacia la canasta para que el verdadero receptor del balón pudiera colocarme un buen _Alley-oop. _Salté, agarré el balón en el aire y al segundo después vi los brazos de Kiyoshi intentando bloquearme. Su alcance es muy favorable, pero debe saber que no soy una de _sus chicas, _y que una defensa tan simple no le servirá. Quiero que juegue de verdad, no que haga bulto en la cancha, así que bajé los brazos, incliné el cuerpo hacia delante y lancé desde detrás de la canasta al pasarle de largo.

—¡Odio cuando hace eso! —protestaron por ahí—. Vas a saco desde el principio, ¿eh?

—Es lo que hay —vuelvo a trote al centro, mirando de reojo a Kiyoshi. Le toca atacar, así que espero que se haya despertado ya.

Para su ofensiva eligieron un par de pases rápidos y un intento de tiro de tres, que bloqueamos manteniendo la pelota aún en juego. Gracias a un improvisado _Bounce Pass _me hice con ella, esquivé a la defensa y me lancé de nuevo contra la canasta. No sé en qué momento me había seguido, pero Kiyoshi me hizo perder el balón al empujarlo con los dedos desde arriba; aunque después pudiese volver a pasarla de un manotazo al que venía por detrás y subir puntos en nuestro marcador al encestar.

Los vi reunirse de camino al otro lado del campo, y me pregunté si Kiyoshi ya estaba lo suficientemente espabilado como para haber pensado en alguna estrategia. Al parecer, así fue: mientras los otros dos defendían la canasta dentro de la línea de tres, él vino directamente a marcarme. Lo vi doblar las rodillas, extender y flexionar los brazos y mirarme, como si tratase de adivinar el próximo movimiento. ¿Busca un enfrentamiento individual conmigo? ¿En serio?

Le devolví la mirada, mientras hacía botar la pelota. Puedo girar por su derecha y adelantarle. También puedo hacer una finta y pasársela a cualquiera de los dos que esperan algún movimiento mío. Otra opción es crear la suficiente distancia como para hacer un tiro a lo loco. Pero empiezo a entender su manera de pensar; empiezo a ver que no está _adivinando_, sino que sabe que no optaré por un pase después de que me haya retado a un uno contra uno.

Eres un descarado, Kiyoshi Teppei. Pero los tienes bien puestos.

Me moví hacia la izquierda, y tensó el brazo. Pasé la pelota por detrás al cambiarla de mano, y movió las piernas. Todo tan lento que el cambio repentino de ritmo jugó a mi favor. De un bote, colé la pelota entre sus piernas y la intercepté con la otra mano al impulsarme finalmente por su derecha, pasándolo de largo unos metros antes de que me diera caza con el alcance de sus brazos. Frené en seco, di dos pasos atrás y pudo seguir mis movimientos antes de volver a pasarlo de largo con una finta. Los dos defensas saltaron para impedir la clavada, y antes de pasarme por el forro la barrera y querer meterla igual, las enormes manos de Kiyoshi intentaron impedirlo; para su desgracia demasiado tarde. Su salto no pudo llegar a su máxima altura antes de que la pelota atravesara el aro, y lo había efectuado tan cerca que choqué contra él cuando me balanceé en la canasta, haciéndole caer de culo.

De inmediato levantó la mano.

—¡Lo siento! Culpa mía, culpa mía —dijo, y recibió unos cuantos silbidos de ánimo desde fuera de las líneas de juego.

—¿Demasiado intenso para ti, _senpai_? —ironicé, secándome el sudor bajo el mentón.

—No —se levantó, y lo noté entusiasmado—. Creo que ya te voy siguiendo el ritmo.

Tuve mis dudas, pero demostró durante el resto del juego que no hablaba por hablar. A cada jugada, parecía mucho más difícil quitármelo de encima, y sus estrategias no seguían nunca un patrón concreto, porque tan pronto decidía hacerme frente como quedarse custodiando sólo la canasta. Me robó el balón dos veces y recogió tres rebotes; dos de ellos terminados en canasta gracias a esa capacidad de poder coger los balones en el aire con una mano. Sus pantallas impidieron un par de puntos seguros, y cuando pensaba que no podía sacarse algo más de la manga, va y nos hace un tiro de tres al final. Hoy es uno de esos días donde el buen rollo gana a la rivalidad, por lo visto, ya que aunque hubiesen acabado perdiendo parecen incluso más satisfechos que nosotros. Supongo que en parte es gracias a él. Kiyoshi tiene ese tipo de aura que atrae a los demás; una muy diferente al tipo de luz con la que brillamos, por ejemplo, Kagami y yo. La suya es, no sé… _¿cálida?_

_Sí. Tal vez lo sea._

—¿Por qué has decidido llamarme hoy? —me preguntó, un par de horas después, cuando los últimos tres tíos se tomaban su tiempo en recoger sus cosas y terminarse los almuerzos que los equipos perdedores (el de Kiyoshi incluido) habían ido a comprar al McDonals de la esquina.

A medida que la tarde pasaba el grupo se había ido dispersando, ya que sus obligaciones, como siempre, les arrastraban a casa o de nuevo al curro. Otros habían visto las nubes demasiado grises como para arriesgarse a quedarse más tiempo y acabar bajo una posible lluvia.

—Necesitábamos un jugador —repetí, vaciando la lata de fanta del menú y dejándola junto a la valla, antes de levantarme y recuperar la pelota del suelo.

—¿Sólo por eso? —le escuché, mientras caminaba hacia la canasta. Me despedí con un gesto de cabeza de los tres que ya se iban, y pude ver de refilón como Kiyoshi les alzaba la mano al hacer lo propio. Cuando me miró, enfrenté la canasta y simplemente encesté—. He estado pensando —siguió—, en aceptar la petición y ser parte del elenco de la boda. Creo que por mucho que desee que no pase, es algo que debía haberme esperado desde hace mucho, y se lo debo a ambos. Sé que pudo compensar este arrebato mío y seguir siendo un buen amigo. Gracias a ti, he podido aligerar el peso de mis hombros antes de que acabase por aplastarme, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte más.

—No fue por preocupación —le interrumpí, antes de que le diera por seguir diciendo cosas empalagosamente profundas, y fui a por la pelota—. Sólo me pareció buena idea evitar que acabases desesperándote. Hay hombres que no saben tragarse el orgullo y pedir ayuda cuando más la necesitan, así que suele ser demasiado tarde cuando están dispuestos a recibirla de alguien.

Hubiera deseado tener una mano a la que agarrarme cuando fui yo el que se desesperó. Una que quisiera coger, digo. ¿Sería otro tipo de hombre entonces? ¿Uno diferente y mejor del que soy ahora? No me había parado a pensar en nada de esto hasta el momento; profundizar en estas mierdas no me va. Prefiero seguir con mi vida, sea como sea, y no dejar que nadie la perturbe. _Entonces, ¿por qué estoy dejando que pase?_

—Aomine —escuché su voz tras de mí, seguido de la sombra de su silueta en el poste y el muro. Ya tenía el balón en las manos, pero no pude girarme para retomar mi juego en solitario. No porque no quisiera, si no porque los brazos larguiruchos y el cuerpo pesado de Kiyoshi se dejaron caer en mis hombros—. Sé que me he aprovechado de tus _buenas intenciones, _aunque en principio esa no era la idea. Así que gracias por cuidar de mí.

—¿Q-qué coño estás diciendo ahora? —tiene tela la cosa. ¿Cómo puede soltar tanta mariconada como quien pregunta la hora? ¡Este tío me pone los pelos de punta, joder! —. Cuídate tú solito, chaval. La policía no tiene trato personalizado con los civiles… —me lo descuelgo y lo paso de largo, directo hacia el límite de la línea de tres.

—Oh, bueno, lo entiendo —perfecto. Que se calle un rato…—. Pero oye, no tienes que avergonzarte por haber tenido el detalle de… —lo interrumpí tan rápido como pude con un pase directo al pecho. ¡Nada, que no hay manera! ¡Ya sé que debe notarse como me arde la puta cara, cabronazo! ¡No necesito que lo digas en voz alta!

—¡Juega y cállate!

—Pero si no pasa nada, hombre. Estás _hasta mono~_

—¿Quieres que te meta el dichoso balón por el culo, Kiyoshi…?

Lo escuché carcajearse antes de girarse hacia la canasta, encestar e ir a recoger la pelota para volverlo a intentar desde un lado. Me masajeé una sien. Después el puente de la nariz, y después me rasqué la mejilla. Me he quedado como perdido ahora mismo, y debo parecer un gilipollas de los grandes intentando dejar las manos quietas en un sitio. Tengo la sensación de que estoy exagerando como una quinceañera virgen a la que alguien le ha propuesto echar un polvo; lo que me lleva irme por las ramas y ponerme a pensar en cuánto hace que no follo…

No sé por qué a estas alturas estoy debatiéndome entre sentirme a gusto o sentirme incómodo; ya no sé realmente cuál es el sentimiento correcto.

Me pasó el balón cuando decidí correr fuera de la línea de tres, y después de saltar y clavarla, me quedé colgado del aro hasta que noté la primera gota de lluvia darme en la frente. La llovizna cubrió la ciudad tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo de ir a por mis cosas y ponerme la chaqueta, lanzándole la suya a Kiyoshi antes de apurar el paso y salir a zancadas del parque. Corrimos cuesta abajo, esquivando a la gente que buscaba un sitio seco bajo los toldos, y cruzamos la calle aprovechando el cese del tráfico. Tuve que empujar al grandote cuando tuvo la absurda idea de pararse frente al escaparate de la tienda de mascotas, pasando de largo otra calle antes de llegar a la parte frontal de mi bloque de apartamentos.

La borrasca nos había pillado a medio camino, y para cuando llegamos al rellano de mi casa estábamos hechos una sopa. Recuperé el aire y sacudí las manos antes de secarme un poco la cara y el pelo. Me quité las deportivas de cualquier manera y vacié los bolsillos de la chaqueta, notando los dedos helados.

—Mete la ropa en la secadora —señalé la puerta del baño—. Y ve calentando el agua de la bañera, no me apetece verte moquear —no dudó en hacerme caso y colarse por la puerta del pasillo, mientras me deshacía de la chaqueta y los calcetines, sintiendo un escalofrío subirme por la espalda. Dejé un camino de huellas al acercarme a la cocina y abrir los armarios, sacando los dos últimos paquetes de ramen para cenar. Con suerte, podré entrar en calor mientras como acurrucado en el sofá.

—¿No vienes? —Kiyoshi se asomó por la esquina del pasillo, sin camisa, e invitándome a mi propio baño. Es muy bizarro, pero hace demasiado frío como para negarme, así que dejo los fideos en la barra y no tardo en ir tras él.

Antes de pensarlo siquiera ya estoy quitándome la ropa, dejándola en el suelo, junto a la cesta, y tirándome agua caliente por encima con la cubeta. La bañera ya está llena y el vapor hace un efecto sauna que hace que vuelva a sentirme los dedos y desentumecerme la nariz. Kiyoshi es el primero en enjabonarse, aclararse y meterse, mientras yo aprovecho el taburete y me lavo el cuerpo.

—A propósito —lo escucho decir, mientras se hundía hasta el cuello en el agua. Es tan alto que las rodillas le sobresalen un buen pedazo—. He oído que el pequeñín de Kuroko cumple años mañana. ¿Irás a la fiesta?

Perfecto. El único tema del que había podido olvidarme. Tienes una puntería, macho…

—Supongo. ¿Es que tú no?

—Por la mañana. Las chicas me han invitado a un goukon por la tarde y es importante que vaya.

—¿Ah? —levanté una ceja y lo miré—. Tío, que son chiquillas de, ¿cuánto? ¿Dieciséis?

—Diecisiete —jugueteó con el agua, mojándose la cara, antes de mirarme como si estuviese ofendido por dudar de su supuesta integridad—. Y no voy para eso. Tienen miedo de cómo resulten las cosas, y quieren que esté de supervisor encubierto.

—Lo siento por los chicos que vayan pensando que mojarán, entonces…

—¿Por qué? ¿Te interesaría intentarlo o algo? —me puso un tonillo malicioso que hizo que le tirase la esponja a la cara.

—¡Ni por asomo! Aguantar las charlas sin sentido de una adolescente sólo para echar un polvo no merece la pena. Para eso ya tengo los omiai a traición de mi madre —rezongué y pasé a enjabonarme la cabeza. Kiyoshi se movió dentro de la bañera, derramando parte del agua, hasta quedar con los brazos colgando por fuera.

—Teniendo incluso omiais, ¿sigues sin estar interesado en casarte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un coñazo —hablar de esto con otra persona que no sea Tetsu está resultando más fácil de lo que esperaba—. Nadie puede asegurar que nos acabemos entendiendo, así que a la larga la convivencia puede resultar un lastre del que al final te desprendes. _El número de conexiones en esta vida tiene un límite, _¿sabes?

—Puede ser, sí… —recostó la cabeza en el borde—. Pero entonces sólo necesitas encontrar a una persona que no haya llegado al límite de sus propias conexiones, ¿no te parece?

Dejé de respirar un segundo. Lo justo para notar cómo se me erizaba la piel y la fuerte sensación de peso en el pecho me trepase hasta la cabeza. La impresión del momento me hizo abrir los ojos y notar ingrávido el cuerpo; para al poco después verme obligado a parpadear. Fueron sólo unos segundos seguramente contados con los dedos de una mano, pero los suficientes para lograr confundirme. Nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera. Si tus posibilidades de encajar inmediatamente con alguien se agotan, ¿sólo queda aprovechar las de alguien que aún esté dispuesto a encajar contigo?

—Quizás… —murmuré, llenando la cubeta de agua para echármela por encima. Sacudí la cabeza, considerando que ya había entrado lo suficiente en calor como para ir saliendo. Es más, ahora lo que necesito es un poco de aire fresco antes de que me reviente una arteria de lo fuerte que ha empezado a bombearme el corazón.

—Ah, espera, que te hago un sitio —me suelta entonces, y lo veo hasta moviéndose para dejarme espacio dentro de la bañera. Nunca he visto a nadie cortar el flujo de una conversación seria con tanta facilidad…

—No. Me. Jodas —arrugo la cara. ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

—Que sí, que aquí cabemos —sí, lo está diciendo en serio—. Anda, ven antes de que te enfríes —me cogió del brazo.

—Tú y tus ideas de bombero son lo que me dejan frío. ¡Y suéltame, coño! No pienso meterme en una bañera de metro cuarenta con otro tío…

—¿Por qué? ¿Vuelve a darte vergüenza?

—Eres más hijo de puta de lo que aparentas, ¿verdad? —me arrastró—. ¡Eh, ni se te ocurra…!

Es evidente que le importa una mierda lo que le estoy diciendo. ¿Bañarse juntos? ¿Qué coño pintan dos hombres casi en sus treinta chapoteando en el agua como dos mocosos? Me negué, ¡obviamente! Hice palanca con una pierna en el borde de la bañera para recuperar mi brazo; pero después de sacarle casi medio cuerpo fuera sin conseguir que me soltase, me cogió del tobillo y volvió a tirar de mi. ¡Es como un puto pulpo que sale del mar sólo para arrastrarte hacia el fondo! Cuando lo tuve cerca le planté la mano en la cara y le empujé hacia atrás, y el muy cabrón seguía sin ceder. Estoy seguro de que se me hinchó la vena de la sien ante la imagen que tenía que estar dando; y a punto estuve de darle un pollazo en plenas narices para que dejase de joder… Pero me rodeó la cintura con la mano, como ya había hecho con el balón de baloncesto horas antes, y todo me dio vueltas cuando me hizo girar de repente.

El agua salpicó, se cayeron un par de botes de champú y después, silencio.

He acabado despatarrado sobre los muslos de Kiyoshi, dándole la espalda, mientras él aún me rodea con el brazo y me posa el mentón sobre la cabeza. No es la mejor forma de acabar compartiendo la maldita bañera.

—¿Ves? Si no está tan mal.

—Claro, hombre —ironicé—. ¿Y después qué? ¿Hacemos manitas bajo el agua o intentarás morrearme otra vez?

—¿Oh? ¿Te dejarías?

Ladeé la cabeza y me recosté sobre su hombro sólo para fulminarle con la mirada, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas. Este tío ha demostrado ser menos complejo que el asa de un cubo, pero a veces me da la impresión de que dice más de lo que pretende; que es ese tipo de personas que pone siempre los problemas más grandes y los sentimientos más complicados en palabras y gestos la mar de simples, pero que quieras o no acaban funcionando. Es un hombre al que _no entiendo_, pero al que _entiendo_ perfectamente, lo cual suena absurdo hasta para mí. Es como si fuese yo el que está perdiendo la cabeza y no sepa qué coño pasa a mí alrededor.

_Y este es el contacto visual más largo y más raro de toda mi vida…_

—¿Tienes los huevos para acercarte y hacerlo? —alargo una sonrisa retadora, aunque sé que no estoy tan seguro como sueno.

—Lo más probable es que los pierda si lo hago pero, ¿quién dice que no habrá merecido la pena?

_Me reí._ Tuve que reírme. Porque lo admita o no, lo cierto es que se está bien. Estar allí; en aquel momento y tirados de cualquier manera en una bañera que de tanto forcejeo se ha quedado un poco vacía. Acabé metiendo la pierna que me colgaba fuera y suspiré, acomodándome hasta terminar utilizándole como silla. Si quiere baño compartido, le daré baño compartido. Se quedará ahí abajo hasta que se le duerman las piernas y se arrugue como una jodida pasa.

—Los perderás igual si eso que me cosquillea en la espalda no es la esponja que te he lanzado antes.

Y como apoyando a la amenaza, la esponja amarilla emergió de entre mis piernas con un _"plop"._


	5. Jueves: El consuelo

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basket._

**Rating:** _T {futura}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el orgulloso propietario del yaoi implícito de esta serie._

**Nota:**_ Crack pair._

* * *

**—One week to fall in love—**

* * *

~ **Jueves**_**: El consuelo**_ ~

—¿Qué le regalarías a un crío de un año?

—_Algo que fuese a utilizar… ¿quizás?_

—Los niños a esa edad no tienen gustos concretos, y mucho menos la capacidad para decir si un regalo les gusta o no. Así que no quiero dejarme los sesos pensando en algo que acabará en la basura a la semana siguiente.

—_¿No lo estás haciendo ya, de todas formas?_

Lo escuché reírse, y sólo pude fulminar al móvil con la mirada.

La noche anterior me había valido para despejarme las ideas, y aunque no de la manera que esperaba, la escenita que montamos en el baño me sirvió para seguir la rutina de la mañana siguiente con un peso menos en el estómago. Por supuesto, no pretendo autoconvencerme de que todo sea ahora luz y color o que mi mundo se haya vuelto maravilloso, ni mucho menos; pero hay ciertos factores diferentes que me hacen pensar menos en lo que me preocupa realmente. Hoy, por ejemplo, me tomé la molestia de responder con un mensaje de más de dos líneas a la enésima propuesta de mi madre, que me invitaba _cordialmente _a volver a casa y conocer a la recién graduada en medicina hija de su vecina. Aunque después quisiera darme de hostias con dos hombres que se peleaban en el centro por una plaza de aparcamiento.

Incluso mi casa parece haber cambiado. Los calderos están colocados en otro lugar, no hay latas de cerveza de la noche anterior en la mesita del salón y la montaña de ropa sin colocar está doblada sobre la silla y la cómoda, esperando que la organice como Dios manda. El grandullón es más escrupuloso de lo que pensaba: le dejo coger una camisa de las mías mientras la suya se seca y se me pone a ordenar todo lo demás. No me quejo, claro.

—¿Qué le has regalado tú, listillo? — hablo al aire, mientras termino de comerme un bento de ternera picante sentado en el sofá de casa. He terminado por hoy el trabajo y aún no me he quitado ni el uniforme, ya que será mi baza de salida si la fiesta se vuelve demasiado coñazo.

El móvil, puesto en manos libres en mi regazo, me contesta con la voz de Kiyoshi. Al parecer mi número se le había quedado grabado cuando le llamé para jugar, y no me negué cuando me dijo si podía guardarlo.

—_Un uniforme de los Lakers. A medida, claro._

—Tetsu y tú estáis asumiendo que al niño va a gustarle el baloncesto —alcé una ceja, recordando la "camisa de Jordan" que ya tenía por ahí entre sus regalos de cumpleaños.

—_Bueno, al principio pensé en un pijama de IronMan, pero luego me di cuenta de que se criará entre una generación que realmente ama el baloncesto, así que no está de más dejarle abierta esa posibilidad._

Con una madre que observa y manipula el juego a su antojo, un padre que no existe en la cancha sin otros jugadores y un elenco de _tíos falsos_ y amigos de la familia que va a su puto rollo, no sé qué tipo de desarrollo creativo tendrá ese crío…

—Cada vez que hablas me sube el nivel de azúcar, Kiyoshi —lo escuché reírse otra vez, y aunque sé que no puede verme, miré de reojo al altavoz del móvil—. ¿Qué?

—_Nada. Sólo que no te vendría mal ser un poco más dulce._

—Voy a colgar.

—_¡No! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

Mantener una conversación con Kiyoshi Teppei sin acabar avergonzado, de alguna u otra manera, parecía imposible; aunque yo ya me limite a suspirar e ignorar lo que sea que oculte tras las palabras. Tal vez son paranoias mías y en realidad todo lo que diga sea tan directo como parece, sin ningún mensaje subliminal, pero a veces eso es lo que preocupa. Que te suelta todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza a pelo, sin más, y acabo sintiéndome el hombre más torpe del mundo.

Cuando bajo los palillos a la bandeja de comida vacía, me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Y es una sonrisa que me acompaña hasta que tiro los restos de mi almuerzo a la basura y me estiro, bostezando. Quiero echarme una buena siesta después del madrugón de esta mañana, pero sé que perderé tiempo en el viaje de ida y vuelta aunque vaya con la moto; prefiero quitarme ya de encima mi aparición en la fiesta y dejar que todo siga su curso desde ahí.

—_Por cierto, Aomine_—lo escuché, mientras recogía el móvil del sofá—, _¿qué llevas puesto? Estoy desnudo y…_

Colgué. Y no estallé el teléfono contra el suelo porque muy caro me había costado. Primero compartir la ducha y después aquello, creo que ya has rebasado tu límite y mucho, chaval. Aunque no pareció pillarlo, porque volvió a llamarme cuando estaba de camino a lavarme los dientes.

—Se te va la pinza, tío. Necesitas una novia pero ya.

—_¿Puedes dejar de pensar mal de mí un segundo y dejarme terminar de hablar?_

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas que mi voz te pone y que estás listo para la acción? En la guía telefónica está el número de la línea caliente, te lo recomiendo.

—_Que conste que el que está diciendo todo eso eres tú _—me reí—. _Es por el goukon. Se supone que tengo que encajar con la juventud y no tengo ni idea de qué ponerme._

—Estás hablando como un abuelo —posé el teléfono en el lavabo y exprimí la pasta que quedaba en el cepillo—. Ponte cualquier cosa menos esa estúpida camisa rosa que tienes…

Puede que no parezca importante, pero el simple hecho de compartir la cotidianidad con alguien me gusta. Nunca llegué a percatarme de cuánto, o si de verdad era algo que necesitase en mí día a día, pero con el paso de los años es algo que acabas echando de menos. Como ese plato casero que te recuerda tiempos y épocas mejores. O vale, quizás no _mejores_, pero si más accesibles.

Me peino un poco con las manos (total, tengo que ponerme el casco) y vuelvo a enfundarme la chaqueta y el pasamontañas antes de salir. Me espera un viajecito largo a ciento veinte por hora en autopista, así que más vale estar preparado para congelarme hasta el apellido. La conversación con Kiyoshi no me ha aclarado más que su mal gusto por la ropa y el ridículo que seguramente hará en el _goukon_, pero me he hecho una idea de lo que puedo regalarle a un crío y que pueda conservar a largo plazo, así que antes de poner rumbo a Aoyama me aseguré de ir a comprarlo.

**[…]**

La casa de Tetsu sigue siendo un insulto al espacio. Ocupa el típico cuadrado que quiere parecer diminuto y discreto, detrás del muro gris que sostiene la placa de identificación de la familia y el buzón; pero una vez traspases la verja es como si ese concepto fuera una soberana gilipollez. Para empezar, el maldito camino hacia la puerta estaba aún más estrecho que antes gracias a los árboles del jardín frontal, que no hacen más que crecer hacia los lados. Como la edificación tiene la forma de una L gorda y enana, la mayoría de las grandes ventanas dan hacia el frente; tanto la de una de las habitaciones de arriba, sobre la puerta, o la descomunal cristalera del salón que da al jardín. Por lo visto, Satsuki quería plantar rosas, pero se ve que ya con ser madre tiene bastante dado el tamaño de los putos setos con los que me he dado en la cara al entrar.

He dejado la moto en el pedacito de calle sin salida que hay al lado, donde Tetsu quiere montar un garaje para cuando tenga los huevos de meterse en el pago de un coche. Estos dos quieren hacer muchas cosas, me da a mí…

—Bienvenido, Aomine-kun —Tetsu me saluda como si hubiese perdido ya la esperanza de que viniese, pero me mira algo contrariado al ver que no he podido, supuestamente, librarme del trabajo.

—Qué, ¿llego tarde? —paso a su lado, dándole un toque en el hombro antes de dejar el casco en el mueble de la zapatera que precede al pasillo. Ese jodido pasillo estrecho por el que tuvimos que meter sillones y cómodas sin vaselina y con paciencia.

El escalón donde empieza el parquet está lleno de zapatos, por lo que deduzco que la gran mayoría ya está por aquí.

—Decidimos esperarte antes de sacar la tarta, así que hemos empezado por los regalos. Satsuki estaba diciendo hasta hace poco que como no vinieses ella misma iría a buscarte.

—Que dramática es… —atravieso el pasillo tras Tetsu, y ahí es donde empieza el desmadre. A la derecha, la cocina. A la izquierda, el salón y las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. No sé a dónde mirar primero.

Tetsu se metió directamente a la cocina, anunciando mi llegada. Supe de inmediato que no sólo se había metido allí por eso: estando Satsuki en la cocina, lo mejor era encargarse uno mismo de la comida. Aparte de ella, había una chica castaña y plana de pelo largo, el tío de las cejas enormes del Seirin (nunca recuerdo su nombre), que sacaba a saber qué del horno, otra chica que no me suena de nada y Kise, que se dignó a dejar los chismorreos con la chica castaña para hacer un innecesario chiste sobre lo sexy que le resultaba el uniforme de policía. Qué pena que no lleve el _Taser_ encima…

—¡Dai-chan! —Satsuki rodeó la isla de cocina, llena de chucherías y refrescos, y se me acercó. Llevaba un delantal de encajes de lo más hortera y se movía como si quisiera actuar como la esposa más estereotípica del mundo. Sobra decir que ese mote también es innecesario—. ¡Llegas tarde! Un poco más y habríamos empezado sin ti.

—Menos quejas, que me estoy escapando del curro —fingí defenderme, antes de girar hacia mi izquierda, donde se abría el salón. Maldita la hora…

La decoración era… muy Satsuki. Había globos colgados de todas partes, guirnaldas de colores y un enorme letrero de _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ en la pared. Habían movido la mesa del comedor hacia el centro, y sobre un mantel azul con dibujitos había más platos de los que cabían. Aunque dejando a un lado todo aquel estropicio de colores y colgajos, lo que resulta bizarro de verdad son los invitados. Que Murasakibara estuviese custodiando con su vida la urna de maibos a un lado de la mesa no era raro, pero ver a Midorima sentado en el sofá, con Ran en el regazo, mientras intentaba explicarle lo que significaba su regalo y para que servía, es la pera.

Por ahí vi también a algunos miembros del antiguo Seirin, lo que me hizo pensar si entre ellos estaba ese supuesto _mejor amigo_ por el que se había deprimido Kiyoshi. Obviamente, él no estaba por allí. Ahora mismo, dadas las horas, estaría cagándola de alguna manera en el _goukon_.

—Por fin, Minechin —Murasakibara habló con un maibo en la boca—. Por tu culpa Momochi no ha querido sacar la tarta.

—Pobre. Y te has muerto de hambre, ¿no? —ironicé, señalando todos los envoltorios de golosinas que se apilaban en la mesa. Nada más acercarme al sofá donde estaba Midorima, Ran levantó la vista y soltó un chillido incomprensible, agitando los brazos.

—No la he sacado porque quería que estuviésemos todos —oí decir a Satsuki, a lo que Murasakibara bufó, seguramente con un puchero. No me molesté en mirarle—. Aunque algunos vengan con las manos vacías…

Aquella vez, el puchero lo puso Satsuki, clavándome la mirada en la nuca con una intensidad que me hizo girarme.

—¿Hah…? ¿Eso va por mí? —enarqué una ceja, antes de suspirar y bajarme la cremallera de la chaqueta. Del bolsillo interior, donde normalmente guardábamos la libreta de las multas, saqué una bola de pelo blanca y negra, que gimoteó al perder el calor. Satsuki me lo quitó de la mano antes de poder añadir nada más.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué mono! ¡Es monísimo! —salió corriendo con él a la cocina—. ¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Mira!

—Vaya, un perro. Podemos llamarlo _Aomine dos._

—O Daikicchi.

—¡Eh, cortaos un poco, joder!

—¡Momochi, la tarta! ¡Tarta!

Al final, los que estaban sentados en el sofá se levantaron y rodearon la mesa, o simplemente observaron desde la ventana. El crío, que hizo un contacto estrafalario con ese primer amigo que le había comprado (le tiró de una oreja como si le advirtiese que allí el protagonista era él), acabó en un trono de madera que recuerdo haber cargado en la mudanza, y que pesa lo suyo. La voz de Midorima advierte, desde más allá, que el exceso de dulce era perjudicial para los niños a la larga, y que esperaba, por lo menos, que la tarta fuese baja en calorías. Quizás por eso me hizo gracia ver la cara que ponía cuando Satsuki, custodiada por el de las cejas, traía de la cocina una enorme tarta de chocolate, nada y fresas y la dejaba en pleno centro de la mesa, donde Murasakibara acudió como una abeja a la miel. Tetsu le detuvo, con su recién adquirida autoridad como padre, y aportó su granito de arena clavando la única vela junto al montaje de azúcar que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños". Estoy empalagado sólo de verla, aunque por lo menos no es una horterada en plan cancha de baloncesto ni tiene los colores de ningún equipo en concreto.

Antes de que la cancioncilla cumpleañera empezara, cojo un par de patatas de un cuenco y observo desde un lado como Ran intenta meter la mano dentro de la tarta. Es Satsuki quien le anima a intentar seguir el ritmo del cántico, y Tetsu quien le ayuda después a apagar la vela.

Hacen buena pareja. Nunca lo hubiese dicho, pero han sabido compenetrarse bien y salvar las carencias que cada uno tiene. Junto a Satsuki, Tetsu tiene otro tipo de presencia. Y junto a Tetsu, Satsuki parece inconteniblemente feliz. Nunca he considerado aquello un problema. Desde siempre, he sabido que Satsuki se desvivía por la atención de Tetsu, y que si algún día conseguía llevárselo a dónde ella quería yo sería el primero en darle una palmada en la cabeza y felicitarla por su esfuerzo. Tetsu es una persona más complicada de lo que parece, y que accediese por fin a dar aquel paso después de negarse tanto, dice mucho de lo que ha madurado.

Al principio de sus citas fueron un auténtico coñazo y no había día que no me llamasen para preguntarme gilipolleces como a dónde le gustaba ir a él o dónde prefería comer ella. Cuándo era su cumpleaños y qué poder regalarle; qué tipo de películas prefería ir a ver al cine y cuáles les daba miedo; o simplemente si resultaba romántico ir a ver en primera fila un partido de la liga japonesa de baloncesto. Satsuki aparecía en mi puesto de trabajo llorando y con las mejillas como bollos, diciendo que había hecho enfadar a Tetsu, para que al poco después apareciera Tetsu desmintiendo su drama y la acompañase de la manita a casa.

Admito que por aquel entonces no me di cuenta, pero poco a poco, y estupidez tras estupidez, empezó a establecerse el rol de _pareja_ y _amigo_. Y la grieta que separaba el uno del otro se fue haciendo cada vez más caprichosa. Cierto día, el teléfono dejó de sonarme tanto. Las visitas repentinas al trabajo pararon. Los lloriqueos, las salidas con el fin de comprar ropa con la que lucirse o los _"estoy libre, te espero en la cancha del parque" _ya no estaban. Todo había cambiado entonces. Era como si no me hubiera dado tiempo a saltar la grieta antes de que esta se hiciera más grande, y me hubiese quedado varado en mi lado del mundo. Esa sensación de impotencia que desaparecía al asumir que así debían ser las cosas, y que por lo visto te has quedado atrás.

Por eso no quería venir, joder. Porque ya, por muchas personas conocidas que haya en una habitación, no puedo sentirme acompañado ni de lejos.

_Ser maduro y alegrarse por ellos con sinceridad. _Suena fácil decirlo. Porque aunque me alegro por ellos, por mí no.

—¿No la quieres…? —escuché un susurro en mi oreja, y al segundo después me subió un escalofrío por la espalda que me hizo apartarme de golpe.

—¿¡Qué coño haces, Kiy-…!? —es Murasakibara. ¡Mierda, céntrate, Daiki!—. ¿Qué?

—La fresa —señaló a mi plato. Por lo visto llevaba demasiado tiempo con el pedazo de tarta en la mano sin ninguna intención de comérmelo—. Que me la des si no la quieres. Parece deliciosa…

—No —la pinché con el tenedor y me la llevé a la boca.

—¡Minechin, no seas egoísta! —me agarró el brazo. Y ahí empezó otro de los forcejeos infantiles que ya había tenido a lo largo de la semana. Lo cierto, y si me paro a pensarlo, he tenido una semanita de lo más rara. He sabido acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas en un plazo muy corto de tiempo, y no sé si eso deba preocuparme o si simplemente debería dejar que pasase lo que tocase. Después de tanto viviendo por mi cuenta, que el teléfono volviese a sonarme una vez más no era una mala sensación.

Antes de que esta bestia parda se me lanzase encima, le di la puñetera fresa, junto al plato con el pedazo de tarta. Sólo con un pedazo ya supe que no querría más. Busqué algo que no fuera dulce entre las bebidas sin mucho éxito, y me escabullí del jaleo del salón para ir a por agua a la cocina. Satsuki estaba preparando otro cuenco de ganchitos, mientras la escuché hablando con la chica plana de antes.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Seguro que él tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace. ¿Has intentado llamarle?

—Le mandé un mensaje para recordarle la fiesta de hoy. Y Hyuuga-kun… —se cortó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Levanté una mano, disculpándome por la interrupción del cotilleo, y abrí la nevera.

—Ah, claro. Puedes preguntárselo a él, es policía —escuché a Satsuki, seguido de los balbuceos de la otra—. Dai-chan, ¿se puede denunciar la desaparición de alguien que en realidad no está desaparecido?

—¿Perdón? —levanté una ceja, girándome con una botella de agua en la mano—. La denuncia no se da por válida hasta que no transcurren veinticuatro horas de su desaparición. Cuarenta y ocho, incluso.

—¿Y si la persona está metida en problemas? —Satsuki se llevó la mano el mentón, pensativa. Es esa pose de análisis con la que podría saber que calzoncillos llevas puestos…—. Puede que haya algo que le impida contestar a llamadas y mensajes… Cuéntaselo, Riko-chan.

—Ah, no… ¡No hace falta! —vi a la castaña gesticular, como nerviosa, cuando la miré. Después arqueó las cejas, bajó la mirada y se toqueteó el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular—. Él no es del tipo que se mete en problemas, así que por ese lado no estoy preocupada. Pero… —dudó—. Bueno, ha estado incomunicado durante mucho.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? —bebí a morro de la botella.

—El domingo, pero… —vi de reojo como miraba a Satsuki, cediéndole la palabra.

—Esta mañana ha pasado por aquí a dejar su regalo y felicitar a Ran, y no parecía que pasase nada malo.

Esta conversación me está creando un zumbido detrás de la oreja que bien podría ser un _Deja vù._ Bajé la botella, mirando a la castaña con ojo crítico. ¿Podría ser…?

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté—. El desaparecido.

—Kiyoshi Teppei —respondió Satsuki—. Quizás no te acuerdes de él. Era el centro del Seirin, el dorsal…

—Me acuerdo —interrumpí. Es obvio que me acuerdo, llevo viéndole toda la maldita semana. ¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué coño está haciendo ese gilipollas? Se supone que cuando salía de mi casa iba directamente a la suya. ¿Acaso se está escondiendo?

Entonces me di cuenta. La chica castaña volvió a bajar la cabeza, obviamente preocupada por algo más de lo que decía. No dejaba de hacer girar la alianza del dedo, como si estuviese buscando respuestas en ella, y barajé la no tan remota posibilidad de que fuese ella. La mujer con la que Kiyoshi desearía haberse casado. Si la última vez que le vio fue el domingo, tiene que ser ella con la que habló antes de ponerse a empinar el codo y hacer ángeles de nieve en la carretera.

—¿Estás casada?

—¿Eh? —ella me miró, como si no entendiese la pregunta—. Prometida. ¿Por qué?

—¿Con quién?

—Conmigo —la voz llegó desde la puerta de la cocina, lo cual me hizo ladear la cabeza en su dirección. Lo recordé como el capitán del Seirin; ese tío experto en tiros de tres que competía tan bien contra nuestro Sakurai—. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Kiyoshi?

Esta es la cara del tío por el que _él_ ha decidido hacer el sacrificio de apartarse. El amigo por quien quiere alegrarse, aún siendo el que le ha quitado a la mujer que le gusta. Visto así, es un poco retorcido, pero me da que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo se siente realmente ese idiota. Si ha hecho lo que ha hecho, se deberá a que aún no ha sacado el valor de plantarse ante ellos y asimilar la situación.

—Tendré que investigarlo —dejé la botella en la isla de la cocina, junto al cuenco de ganchitos antes de caminar hacia el pasillo. Miré de reojo a aquel tío, y él me devolvió la mirada, como si desconfiase de mí.

—¿Ya te marchas? —protestó Satsuki—. ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

—Algunos tenemos que trabajar —levanté el brazo hacia Tetsu, que estaba en el salón con Ran y el cachorro—. Ya quedaremos otro día.

Satsuki me acompañó hacia la entrada, donde descolgué del perchero la chaqueta y me calcé. Antes de abrir la puerta y poder salir, ella me cogió de la manga y me miró, regalándome su mejor expresión de pena. Odio cuando hace esto, porque luego el que se siente mal soy yo. El que carga con su preocupación una vez estoy sólo en casa, soy yo, joder.

—Ven a vernos pronto, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré.

—Daiki —me frenó otra vez, tirándome de la manga—. Por favor. Te echamos de menos.

La miré, teniendo que morderme la lengua. Yo no soy quien ha querido que las cosas terminasen así, pero la rutina habla por sí sola. Ahora ellos tienen su lado, y yo tengo el mío. No me apetece ser el que sobra en las fotos.

—De acuerdo —la cogí de la mano y le hice soltarme, dándole un leve apretón—. Tranquila.

No vendré. No a menos que tenga un motivo con el peso suficiente.

He intentado consolarme más de una vez al decirme que todo son imaginaciones mías, que siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos pese a lo lejos que vivan, los críos que tengan o lo ocupados que estemos. De hecho, nunca he dejado de pensar que lo somos, pero ya no de la forma que me completa. Eran conexiones inmediatas que caducaron cuando cada uno decidió seguir su camino. De todas formas, preferiría no ponerme moñas mientras voy en moto, porque conduzco como una puta abuela…

El por qué voy en moto, teniendo la línea rápida de Narita a un tiro de piedra de la casa de Tetsu es simple: después de un encuentro como este, necesitaba despejarme. Sabía que si el camino de ida había sido pesado, el de vuelta lo sería más, pero creo que merece la pena dejar que se me enfríe la cabeza durante el trayecto para que cuando llegue, seguramente reventado, con el culo plano y no sintiéndome ni los cojones del frío, sólo pueda pensar en darme una ducha y dormir. Acelerar en la autopista siempre me da la sensación de que lo controlo todo, de que puedo ser dueño de mis pensamientos y concentrarme sólo en esa pequeña línea que forma la carretera frente a mí. Es lo único que necesito, aunque sea sólo un placebo. Desgraciadamente, en aquella ocasión, aquel _te echamos de menos_ me acompañó hasta que paré en un área de servicio a repostar.

Todo es culpa suya. Kiyoshi Teppei, quien ahora ocupa un hueco más en la agenda de mi móvil; entre uno de mis compañeros del curro y el restaurante tailandés al que pocas veces llamo para pedir comida a domicilio. Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener su número de teléfono, y mucho menos que pensase en marcarlo en aquel mismo momento, mientras bebo de una lata de coca-cola diminuta que he comprado en el estacionamiento. El cielo ya está naranja, así que lo más probable es que ese goukon estuviese ya en las últimas. O puede que haya mandado muy a la mierda sus principios y esté echando un polvo con alguna de las chavalas. Sinceramente, creo que es lo que le hace falta.

No hay nada que la buena compañía no cure, ¿no? Aunque me pregunto quién de los dos debe aplicarse eso.

—_¿Aomine?_—su voz suena confundida desde el otro lado. Y mientras escucho de fondo el ruido del tráfico y unas risillas de mujer, doy un sorbo a la lata y me siento de lado en el sillón de la moto. La zona montañosa se va oscureciendo por la parte de atrás, así que seguramente me pillaría la noche llegando a casa— _¿Hola…?_

—¿Puedes venir a casa? —pregunto—. Quiero aprovecharme de tus _buenas intenciones_. ¿Te va bien? —se que no le estoy dejando muchas más opciones.

—_¿Qué? Ah… claro. Ahora mismo estábamos saliendo de…_—escucho como ese grupo de hienas que él llama adolescentes lo interrumpen, pero ni siquiera me molesto en escuchar lo que dicen. Cuando recupera el control de la conversación, se disculpa y retoma—. _¿Decía? Oh, eso. Que no tardaré mucho. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

—Nada —bajo la mirada, intentando ver el reflejo del foco de la gasolinera a través del ojo de la lata. Si hay un momento en el que deba ser sincero, es ahora—. No quiero estar sólo esta noche —de dos tragos me termino el refresco, me levanto y lo lanzo a la papelera que hay sobre la acera. Me cambio el móvil de mano mientras giro el contacto de la moto y me subo encima. Y al ver que seguía guardando silencio, añadí:— Voy de camino. Si consigues llegar antes que yo, puedo considerar lo de cortarte las pelotas si intentas besarme.

Sé que me contestó algo inmediato, pero me pilló separándome el teléfono de la oreja para colgarle. Y con una renovada euforia, me pongo el casco, acelero y vuelvo a quemar rueda en el asfalto.

Obviamente, no estoy tan lejos de casa como para perder, así que aquella última promesa tenía truco. Si él estaba en Shinagawa, y aún cargaba con el grupo de niñatas a las que le había tocado vigilar, no llegaría a Ueno hasta dentro de dos horas, dos horas y media. Con esa estimación en mente, puedo darle ventaja incluso pasando antes por el konbini del barrio. No me quedan botes de ramen instantáneo.

[…] En Ueno ha vuelto a nevar. La calle está espolvoreada de blanco, como un bollo con demasiado azúcar glas –joder con la similitud, menudo día llevo–, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirte caminar. He tenido que pasarme por la comisaría a dejar la moto e inventarme una excusa válida por la cual me ha había llevado. Se suponía que los vehículos oficiales no estaban a disposición personal, pero dado que me habían librado de un posible mal rato, decidí hacer de tripas corazón y asentir con la cabeza durante el sermón del jefe.

Como tenía planeado, pasé por el konbini de camino a casa. Pillé un par de botes de ramen, unas cuantas bolsas de patatas para picar y un pack de los nuevos sándwiches que se anunciaban en la entrada. Miré a mí alrededor al salir, y me di cuenta de que estaba buscando una cara conocida. Carraspeé, me calé el pasamontañas y consulté el reloj al echar a andar. Sólo había pasado una hora y media desde que le llamé, y no estoy realmente seguro de que venga. Igual la broma del beso lo ha acojonado un poco.

Aún así, no pude evitar la decepción cuando vi que no me esperaba nadie en el rellano. El silencio de mi casa, después de entrar y descalzarme, me recibió como una bofetada en plenas narices. Dejé la bolsa sobre la barra y seguí la rutina de llegada habitual: vaciar los bolsillos, quitarme la chaqueta y correr al baño para poder entrar en calor con una buena ducha. El zumbido del agua rebotándome en la cabeza fue tan genial que no escuché el primer timbrazo que sonó poco después.

Tuve que enrollarme una toalla minúscula a la cintura –noto el aire frío en el culo– y asomarme al pasillo para darme cuenta de que estaban tocando.

Kiyoshi se frotaba las manos al otro lado de la puerta, sorbiendo por la nariz y temblando de frío. Ha venido… Y en un tiempo récord, además.

—… ¿Tantas ganas tenías de besarme? —levanté una ceja.

—Después, quizás —me dedicó una sonrisilla afectada y tiesa—. ¿Puedo pasar? Estoy helado…

Le dejé la puerta abierta y retrocedí un par de pasos. Kiyoshi no se lo pensó mucho al entrar, cerrar la puerta y soltar un bufido.

—Te dije que te pusieras cualquier cosa, no que no te pusieras nada. ¿Y tú abrigo?

—Se lo ha quedado una de las chicas. El frío apretaba y se había olvidado el suyo —se descalzó, teniendo que quitarse también los calcetines mojados—. La nevada ha llegado hasta Akihabara… Oye, que calentito estás, acércate un poco…

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme con esas manos —las tenía casi blancas, y seguramente frías como témpanos. Le empujé hacia el salón—. Estás en tu casa. Voy a terminar de ducharme.

Dejé bajo su criterio el cómo entrar en calor y volví bajo el agua. Creo que tardé seis minutos contados en enjabonarme y aclararme, pero el agua caliente me resultó ahora tan relajante que me permití unos minutos más bajo el telefonillo. Siento el cuerpo menos pesado y los músculos flojos, además de haber dejado de notar esa ansiedad que se me comía el estómago. Cuando salí, ya seco y aguantándome la toalla por delante, vi que Kiyoshi, como otras veces, se tomaba muy en serio lo de ponerse cómodo y estar como en casa. Me había colocado la compra, hecho té para los dos y envuelto con una manta en un rinconcito del sofá, intentando escapar del frío. Las confianzas que se tomaba seguían un curso similar al primer día que nos vimos, pero ya viene dándome un poco lo mismo. Rodando los ojos, me metí en el cuarto y me vestí, rescatando del montoncito de ropa por fin organizada unos pantalones bombachos y rojos que ni sabía que tenía y una camisa cualquiera.

Kiyoshi me señaló la humeante taza de la mesita cuando me uní por fin a él en el salón. La tele está encendida, pero con el volumen algo bajo. Como si él esperase que hablásemos de algo. Ahora mismo, la prioridad tendría que ser el averiguar su paradero esos días que no le veo, ya que supuestamente no ha estado pasando por casa. Pero hablando con franqueza, me la pela. Creo que lo único de lo que ha pecado este tío es de no abrir cuando sus amigos llamaban a la puerta. Es lo que yo haría en su situación.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la fiesta?

—Ni idea. Supongo que bien —me desparramé sobre el sofá, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en su hombro—. Prestar atención se vuelve cada vez más difícil, sobre todo si sientes que no encajas una mierda entre todos ellos —suspiré. Y lo que no había conseguido escupir todo este tiempo, lo escupí allí, mientras en la tele sonaba una cancioncilla promocional y el ruido del tráfico se colaba por la ventana—. Desde que Tetsu y Satsuki se casaron, es como si yo no pintase mucho estando con ellos. Hace ya tiempo que decidieron andar solitos y por un lugar muy diferente al mío, así que verles ahora es como recordarme lo atrás que me han dejado. Siendo sinceros, no quería ir a la fiesta de hoy.

—Ya veo —escuché a Kiyoshi, antes de sentir como me posaba la mano en la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué has ido?

—Buena pregunta —cierro los ojos—. Supongo que no quería preocuparles y tenerles después detrás, intentando sonsacarme el por qué estoy tan _distante_. Además, ellos no tienen la culpa de haber hecho con sus vidas lo que les diese la gana.

—Es una buena razón, pero no creo que eso siga funcionando mucho más tiempo. Se darán cuenta en algún momento, ¿no te parece? —preguntó. Y me dio la impresión de que también buscaba una respuesta para sí mismo y su actual situación.

—Ya pensaré en algo cuando eso pase —me limité a contestar. No me apetece seguir hablando del tema, así que simplemente me dejé caer hacia atrás, dejando medio cuero sobre sus piernas. Crucé los brazos tras la cabeza y le miré, viéndole alzar la taza de té para no acabar derramándola sobre mí—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No puedes esquivarles toda tu vida.

—Lo sé —sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de despeinarme desenfadadamente el flequillo aún húmedo y deslizarme la mano aún tibia por la cara. Fue un poco desconcertante la escenita, porque la conversación se había terminado en un punto de no retorno y ahora no había más que contacto físico.

Kiyoshi parecía fascinado con algo, y estuvo un buen rato observándome la boca antes de pasar el pulgar por los labios, aplastándolos y despegándolos, hasta que me vi obligado a mojármelos con la lengua para deshacerme del cosquilleo.

—Lo del beso era una broma —le recordé.

—¿Lo era? —parpadeó, y pareció tan decepcionado que me resultó hasta… ¿Qué palabra puedo usar para que mi hombría continúe estando intacta? Ya, ninguna. El caso es que me sentí retado, así que en vista de que pretendía continuar con ese ritual de sobarme la boca decidí actuar. Recogí el cuerpo hasta quedar sentado de cualquier manera en su regazo, con la pierna flexionada contra su estómago, y apoyé el brazo contra el respaldo, junto a su cabeza. Él me miró, parpadeando y sin enterarse de mucho, antes de pillarle desprevenido al morderle una mejilla con ganas.

Lo sentí removerse bajo mío mientras se quejaba, alzando la mano que tenía libre para sobarse el mordisco y reprocharme con una expresión que no pudo más que hacer que quisiera burlarme un poco de él.

—¿Qué? ¿No querías un beso?

—¡Esto no es un beso! —protestó, y no pude evitar reírme con la expresión de niño ofendido que me puso. Seguramente se le hayan quitado las ganas de besarme después de dejarle escocido, pero quise completar la faena dándole otro bocado en la mejilla del lado contrario. Así que ladeé la cabeza, volví a inclinarme y abrí la boca sin poder deshacerme de la sonrisa. Y algo me frenó en seco entonces.

Kiyoshi se había girado. Quizás por impulso o por devolverme la jugada, pero ahora noto como la boca se me entrecierra y vacila frente a sus labios. Siento inmediatamente un pequeño altibajo en mi propia respiración, mientras deslizo la mirada hacia arriba y la clavo en los ojos de Kiyoshi, que no parece ni querer parpadear. Es tanta su atención hacia mí que es imposible no sentirse especial. Es del tipo de tíos que te mira como si te prometiese un montón de cosas y te convenciera, a la vez, de que las cumpliría. Lo cual, en aquellos momentos, me hacía sentir bien. Me hacía sentir como en el centro del mundo de alguien, y eso me gusta.

Lo vi sonreír y estrechar los ojos, antes de ser el primero en acortar las distancias y succionarme apenas el labio inferior, siguiendo un camino de pequeños roces hasta la comisura, donde besó. Noté el pulso bajo la mandíbula alterándose un momento, y antes de poder pensar en algo más ya estaba ladeando la cabeza en su dirección, lamiéndole y mordisqueándole en labio superior. Él respondió abriendo la boca, y con unos reflejos que no esperaba pudo alcanzarme y succionar la punta de mi lengua, desconcertándome unos segundos. Su respiración resuena como un ronroneo y su aliento cálido ya me quema los labios, impidiéndome pensar de manera razonable…

_A la mierda_. Su boca me supo al té de hierbas que tenía en el armario y al exceso de azúcar que le ha echado cuando le besé, quedándonos a las puertas de cualquier invasión personal. Al principio fue un roce casi inocente con la parte frontal de la lengua, pero Kiyoshi supo encender la chispa cuando se tomó la libertad de enroscarse y chupármela por debajo, intentando volver a succionármela. No le dejé. Retrocedí, le lancé una mirada de advertencia y, aprovechando su confusión, la envolví con los labios y la sorbí hacia mi boca, aplastándola contra el paladar.

A partir de ahí, el beso fue más que un beso. Las ceremonias se nos terminaban a un ritmo pasmoso, dejando sólo el calor, el constante roce de la carne y la respiración que, retenida, se convertía en jadeos cortos y roncos.

Kiyoshi, que hasta ahora sólo me apretaba el brazo con una mano, se deshizo de la taza que le impedía usar la otra. La escuché caer al suelo antes de que sus dedos me envolvieran la nuca y me empujasen hacia abajo, queriendo hundirse más en mi boca. Cuando parecía conseguirlo, los deslizaba por mi cuello hasta delinearme la nuez, que debe estar bailando a su propio ritmo. Siento como se me acumula la saliva e intento tragar, emitiendo un sonido rarísimo que Kiyoshi acalla con una risa que parece más un jadeo. Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo las cejas, rozándole la lengua con los dientes antes de volver a lamérsela, succionándola dolorosamente en un reproche que espero que haya captado. En mi terreno, intento mantenerla bajo control, pero el ritmo acelera y frena tantas veces que logra impacientarme. La lengua de Kiyoshi es suave y ancha, e inesperadamente sabe lo que se hace.

Sentí el momento exacto en el que me soltaba el brazo y me rozaba las costillas con la mano, deslizándose por la espalda hasta manosear la piel expuesta que quedaba en la parte baja de la camisa al inclinarme. Me hace cosquillas en la columna y crea la expectativa de querer colarse en el pantalón, pero no llegando nunca a hacerlo. La otra, que un momento antes estaba erizándome el cuello, se había enseñado con mi pecho después de delinearme la clavícula con una paciencia que me inquietó. Di un brinco en sus piernas cuando acarició con el pulgar el pliegue de un pezón sobre la camisa, dibujando círculos a su alrededor hasta conseguir que se pusiera duro. Se me escapó un jadeo dentro de su boca, y me noté la voz ronca y pastosa. Él sonrió, respiró contra mi mejilla y le pareció buena idea darnos una tregua para ir directo a besarme la oreja, haciendo que me estremeciera hasta la maldita raíz del pelo.

_Joder,_ ¿en serio…? ¿De qué va esto? Estoy empezando a sofocarme y parece que la ropa me pesa mucho más que minutos antes. La cabeza ya no me responde y el pulso parece descontrolarse ante los estímulos con una facilidad insultante. No sé si estoy cómodo, incómodo o me importa un carajo mientras pueda seguir sintiendo más. Sólo sé que al momento siguiente estoy agarrando del hombro a Kiyoshi para estabilizarme, mientras estiro la pierna y acabo por fin sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Me mira, y le miro. Tiene la mejilla aún roja del mordisco y los labios hinchados del beso, supongo que como los míos. Bajé la cabeza y tensé los hombros cuando le dio por pulsarme el pezón, y me quedé a cuadros cuando, viendo que tenía más margen, se acercaba para mordérmelo sobre la tela de la camisa.

—_¡Nfh…! _¡Kiyoshi! ¿Qué coño…? —empecé a protestar, pero se me cortó el aire de golpe cuando me plantó las manos en la cadera y me empujó hacia delante.

No había notado que ya empezaba a tenerla dura hasta que aquel acercamiento me hizo frotarme contra su estómago; y sobra decir que fue la hostia. Me doblé hacia delante, jadeando, y no quise renunciar a aquel hormigueo que me proporcionaba el apretármela mientras crecía más y más dentro del bóxer. Le prensé el hombro y moví la cintura contra él, desesperándome con lo superficial del roce y lo cachondo que me había puesto con aquel jugueteo.

—Baja un poco más —escuché susurrar a Kiyoshi, muy lejos también de su propio registro. Una de sus manos descendió hasta agarrarme el culo con firmeza, mientras que la otra se colaba bajo la camisa, instándome a arquearme para acoplarme mejor a su cuerpo. Di una embestida hacia delante, frustrado, y me froté contra él cuando pillé el punto exacto contra el que hacerlo.

He dejado de escuchar la tele y el tráfico, y sólo alcanzo a oír los latidos de mi propio corazón y una mezcla de respiraciones ruidosas. Estoy tan ausente que soy yo aquella vez el que busca la boca de Kiyoshi para comérsela violentamente, impaciente y sin muchas ceremonias. Cuando intenta volver a imponerse, le hundo los dedos en la coronilla y le tiro del pelo hacia atrás, dándole un mordisco en el mentón que responde apretándome más contra él. La fricción es tanta entonces que no puedo más. Mi mano libre baja, queriendo tomar cartas en el asunto, y al segundo dos ya estoy con la polla fuera y masturbándome como un devoto que no ha mojado en años.

_Jadeo_. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Lo que queda de mi respiración recae sobre la lengua y la boca de Kiyoshi en un beso no tan intenso, pero que arde. Es difícil decir que parte del cuerpo no me arde en esta situación, mientras la mano ya está mojada de presemen y el ritmo va subiendo a la par que se me tensa el abdomen y se me agarrotan las piernas. Estoy tan enfocado en el orgasmo que sé que no tardaré en tener que el estómago me da un vuelco al advertir un par de dedos en la punta, teniendo que cortar el beso para soltar un gemido espectacular y que habrán oído, fijo, los vecinos de al lado.

—¡Joder…! —encorvado y con la frente pegada a su hombro, miro hacia abajo. Los dedos de Kiyoshi delinean la cabeza de mi polla con curiosidad, apretándola hasta que la uretra burbujea, respondiendo. Tirando de la piel hacia abajo, desciende, frenándome, y su enorme mano pronto reemplazó a la mía, creándome el primer impulso de embestir contra ella. También está ardiendo, y cuando empieza a moverla siento como si todo yo pudiera derretirme allí mismo. El sonido viscoso del presemen se mezcla con los latidos acelerados en su pecho y los besos que ya me ha dado detrás de la oreja, por donde ha pasado la lengua un par de veces.

Tuve que volver a enderezarme y dar una bocanada de aire, apretando los ojos contra su hombro. No puedo impedir que se me mueva sola la cadera o que me tiemblen los dedos de las manos, aferrados a su brazo y al respaldo del sofá. Todo ha pasado tan rápido que ahora sólo puedo dejar que se me nublen los sentidos y me bulla la cabeza del calor repentino que ha surgido en aquel maldito salón.

Empezar a no sentir la gravedad es una señal de que no aguantaré mucho. Abro un poco más las piernas, queriendo que toda la longitud se encaje bien entre sus dedos, de principio a fin. Captando el mensaje, estrechó otro poco más el cerco contra la palma de su mano, agachando la cabeza para besarme la curva del hombro que le quedaba más a mano. _Y no pude más._ El calambrazo que me bajó por la columna me hizo soltar un gemido de advertencia, anunciándole con ello que me corría muy poco después. Aguantarme me parecía una gilipollez, ya que Kiyoshi debía estar notando como me palpitaba todo por ahí abajo, así que simplemente lo dejé salir con la voz más retenida que pude conseguir. Arqueé la espalda y le rodeé la cabeza con el brazo, alzando la vista a un techo que se desenfocó un momento.

Le salpiqué de semen la camisa, y después de que continuase exprimiéndome con un ritmo algo más lento, los dedos. Traté de llenarme una vez más los pulmones al tragar aire a cuentagotas, mientras el cuerpo se me quedaba progresivamente lánguido y fofo. Ha sido un orgasmo brutal después de tiempo de inactividad, y otorgado por alguien que ha sabido donde tocar y cómo para conseguirlo.

Respiré hondo, me dejé caer contra su hombro y todo sonido exterior volvió a mis oídos. El corazón aún me golpeaba en los oídos como los bajos de una canción potente, pero me siento tan satisfecho que podría ignorar ese pequeño detalle y quedarme dormido allí mismo. Estando de esa guisa, me dio por entreabrir los ojos mirar hacia abajo. Mi pequeño pierde fuerzas, pero no presencia, y la mano de Kiyoshi lo toquetea hasta que tengo la piel tan sensible que me da un espasmo. El estrecho cerco que queda entre nosotros es suficiente para darme cuenta de que el pantalón de este tío parece a punto de reventar, y que era un milagro que la bragueta hubiese aguantado tanto. Es más, juraría que en cuanto recuperase una sensibilidad más normal en mis ya no tan hinchados huevos, podría notar perfectamente esa montaña de tela vaquera y dura. No sé por qué, pero me impresiona. No imaginé que pudiera ponérsele dura a un bobo como este, y menos así…

Sé que ahora mismo nos mueve el calentón del momento. Que nos sentimos demasiado solos al no tener lo que deseamos; en mi caso a mis amigos, en su caso a la mujer que le gusta. A fin de cuentas, esto sólo es un consuelo mutuo que enmascara la hipocresía de dos adultos. Pero no pude hacerlo. Pese a que él había lamido mis heridas sin pensárselo mucho, yo no pude llegar tan lejos estando ahora lúcido. Sin levantar cabeza, me limité a fruncir el ceño y replantearme qué coño haría si Kiyoshi quería un poco de reciprocidad. Después de todo, fui yo el que le había llamado.

Sin embargo, Kiyoshi no dijo nada. No me pidió nada. Y sólo me abrazó.


End file.
